Amor, Deseo y Sangre
by Gakarosi
Summary: Dos amigas disfrutando su viaje de graduación...Dos primos volviendo a casa...Y el inicio de un amor que promete durar eternamente****CROSSOVER CON TWILIGHT****
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

-Twilight y Candy Candy son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente

-Historia escrita en conjunto con Ruby (PkenaPcosa).

_Hola a todas y a todos de nuevo. En esta oportunidad les traigo una nueva historia, que es un Croosroads, donde la saga de Twilight y el anime de Candy Candy se combinan para que todas aquellas que tenemos el corazón dividido entre Terrence Grandchester y Edward Cullen podamos disfrutar de ambos en una misma trama._

_Debo aclarar que esta historia no sólo es posible gracias a mí, pues tengo el privilegio de escribirla junto a mí buena y talentosa amiga Ruby (PkenaPcosa)._

_Sin más, ambas esperamos que la historia les agrade. Me despido para dejarlas leer recordándoles que cualquier comentario con un review llegará. ¡Bye!_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Planes de viaje**_

_Forks; Washington_

**BELLA POV**

Ahí estaba yo, junto con todos mis compañeros, esperando en la fila para ser llamada. Por supuesto, nunca ha sido de mi agrado ser el centro de atención, así que me dejé llevar por vagas ideas, abstrayéndome casi por completo de mi actual situación: La ceremonia de graduación en el instituto.

Inconscientemente, mis vagas ideas comenzaron a llevarme a los días de clases. Recordaba nítidamente los primeros días, aquellos en que comprendí que, si bien podía socializar con todos, mis gustos eran muy diferentes a los de mis compañeros. Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, eran la clase de chicos que disfrutaban ser tomados en cuenta; y aunque no siempre compaginé con ellos, agradecí su compañía.

Más recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, hasta que di con ese día inesperado.

&& - Flashback - &&

Me dirigía a la oficina principal para buscar el justificante que me libraría ese día de la clase de deportes. Mi tobillo izquierdo falseado no me ayudaría en nada a intentar mantenerme en pie mientras durara la clase, así que me convenía tener pronto el dichoso papel en mis manos.

Pero al entrar en la oficina, vi frente a mí una figura muy distinta a la de la Sra. Cope. Una chica muy blanca, con una cabellera rubia rizada estaba parada frente al escritorio de la mujer.

**Soy Candice White Andrew** – le informó la chica a la Sra. Cope.

**Por supuesto, cielo** – la mujer revisó entre una pila de papeles antes de entregarle varias hojas – **Estos son tu horario de clases y un plano de la escuela para que puedas ubicar cada salón. Si no me equivoco, tu primera clase es la de biología.**

**Sí, eso parece** – asintió la rubia revisando una de las hojas.

**Buenos días, Bella. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?** – la Sra. Cope se giró hacia mí con gesto interrogativo.

**Buenos días, Sra. Cope. Necesito un justificante para faltar a deportes hoy por la tarde. Me falseé el tobillo izquierdo ayer** – le expliqué brevemente, sabiendo que con eso bastaría; apenas estábamos en la tercera semana de clases y ya todo el instituto era consciente de mis torpezas.

**Claro, Srita. Swan** – buscó una vez más entre sus documentos y me tendió una sola hoja – **Debes escribir el motivo tu misma.**

**Gracias, Sra. Cope** – le dije mientras doblaba el papel para guardarlo en mi bolso.

**Srita. Swan, su primera clase del día de hoy es biología, ¿verdad? ¿Podría acompañar a la Srita. White? Ambas tienen al Prof. Banner.**

**No se preocupe, yo puedo llegar sola** – se apresuró a decir la rubia al ver mi falta de respuesta.

**No, está bien, no es un problema** – le resté importancia. La Sra. Cope volvió a concentrarse en sus documentos mientras que yo me incliné hacia la chica – **Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.**

**Candice White…Andrew. Pero puedes llamarme Candy.**

**De acuerdo, Candy. Te llevaré a tu primera clase** – comencé a caminar y le hice un gesto para que me siguiera.

**¿Es muy exigente el Prof. Banner?**

**No, no demasiado **– tardé un poco en responderle.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio, ella se identificó con el Prof. y él la ubicó junto a mí, dado que, era la única sin compañero de laboratorio.

**Parece que seremos compañeras **– dijo sonriendo – **¿Hace mucho que vives en Phoenix?**

**Desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿Tú no?**

**No **– pareció pensárselo antes de explicarse – **Vivía con mis padres en Chicago. Pero, murieron en un accidente y…ahora vivo con mi tía materna.**

**Oh, lo lamento **– _Genial, excelente forma de iniciar una conversación, Bella_, pensé fugazmente.

**Está bien. Al menos ahora puedo comenzar de nuevo y hacer nuevos amigos. Siempre hay un lado positivo en cada situación.**

Por un momento me puse en sus zapatos. Yo, en una ciudad completamente diferente a la que conocía, con personas que jamás había visto y forzada a vivir con un pariente lejano a causa de perder a mis padres. Sentí un estremecimiento en toda la columna vertebral. A pesar de que se mostraba sonriente e interesada, seguramente esa chica estaría pasando por uno de esos momentos difíciles que uno siempre busca evitar.

**Imagino que debes extrañar las fiestas, el bullicio y el aire yankee de Chicago.**

**No exactamente. No acostumbraba a salir a fiestas ni esas cosas. Sé que es raro pero siempre fui diferente a todos los demás allá.**

**Creo que puedo entenderlo** – asentí con lentitud. Al parecer era como yo, un pez fuera del agua que no terminaba de encajar en la gran pecera en la cual vivía.

El Prof. Banner pidió silencio a la clase y comenzó a explicar el objetivo a estudiar.

&& - Fin del flashback - &&

**Steakley Joseph. **

Mi mente volvió a centrarse en el momento actual que estaba viviendo al escuchar el nombre de otro compañero que, hasta hacía unos pocos minutos, estaba a dos lugares delante de mí. Me incliné un poco para verle avanzar y recibir su diploma, pero Jessica, delante de mí, me impidió ver más allá de su birrete.

**Sólo falta un apellido para que sea mi turno** – Jessica se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa – **¿No es emocionante, Bella?**

**Sí, emocionante** – _Para ti, no para mí._

**Seguro que Mike va a estar mirándome…** – Jessica espió por encima de mí y cambió el tema de su conversación – **Parece que Candy viene hacia acá.**

Efectivamente, giré sobre mi misma y la vi acercándose a nosotras. Y apenas estuvo junto a mí noté que, con tacto, Jessica se apartó un poco, dejando muy en claro que no deseaba socializar con Candy.

Aún seguía sin comprender por qué Jessica parecía guardar sus reservas para con ella, pero intuía que seguramente no debió sentirse muy feliz con el hecho de que Candy y yo nos volviéramos más cercanas cuando, antes de su llegada, Jessica era la persona con quien yo estaba más apegada.

**¿Nerviosa?** – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Tienes mucha suerte** – acepté sus manos cuando tomó las mías entre las suyas tratando de infundirme confianza – **Tu apellido es uno de los últimos.**

**Sí, pero por eso tengo que estar aquí atrás, en vez de poder verte subir por el escenario desde mi asiento.**

**Lo dices sólo por tranquilizarme. Te sientes feliz porque aún tienes mucho tiempo para calmarte.**

**Bueno, tal vez eso sea cierto, pero al menos tu tortura mental está por acabar** – efectivamente, el muchacho delante de Jessica ya había pasado. Era su apellido el que faltaba para que llegara mi turno – **Yo tendré que esperar más tiempo para poder dejar de ser el centro de las miradas. Y sabes cómo me molesta serlo.**

Sí que lo sabía. Desde que Candy llegó al instituto descubrí que, una de las cosas por las cuales estábamos tan unidas, era porque ambas preferíamos ser una más del montón que ser la chica popular y bonita que atraía a todos con una sola mirada. Aunque claro, Candy tenía una poderosa razón para querer pasar desapercibida: La pérdida de sus padres.

**Stanley Jessica.**

**Ni modo** – su nombre y apellido retumbaba en mis oídos – **Parece que la siguiente en la lista de "futuros expuestos" soy yo.**

**Dentro de unos cuantos apellidos más me uniré a ti en la lista** –Candy me guiñó el ojo con esa típica expresión suya de travesura – **Recuerda sonreír** – lo último que me dijo antes de alejarse para que pudiera enfrentar lo inevitable.

**Swan Isabella.**

**&&&&&**

**CANDY POV**

Con una sonrisa vi a Bella acercarse hasta el Sr. Greene para recibir su diploma. Luego se juntó con todos los otros que ya lo habían recibido también y así acabó todo su momento en público. _Pero aún falta el mío_, pensé sintiendo un ligero temblor.

Por supuesto, al igual que a Bella, a mí tampoco me gustaba ser el centro de las miradas, y el momento al cual debía someterme a ser el centro de atención el día de hoy era una de los más difíciles. Casi podía escuchar los disimulados comentarios de los otros. _¿Candice White estará sola el día de su graduación? No, ella sólo tiene a su tía abuela, Emilia Elroy. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años, _es lo único que podrían decir sobre mí cuando me acercara a tomar mi diploma. Por supuesto, no es que yo hubiera contribuido demasiado a dar otra cosa de la cual hablar.

Desde el día en que llegué a Forks me sentí como un bicho raro al cual todos señalaban. Y claro, todo el mundo hablaba sobre la pobre y triste sobrina de Emilia Elroy, que tuvo que dejar Chicago para vivir con su tía porque sus padres habían fallecido.

Por compasión me dieron el privilegio de comenzar una semana después de mi llegada en el instituto de Forks. Todos continuaron mirándome con lástima durante esa semana, tratándome como a una inútil incapacitada, susurrando lo infeliz y desgraciada que debía sentirme.

Y sí. Era cierto que estaba muy triste por haber perdido a mis padres, pero no soportaba que todos me trataran como a una pobre huérfana afligida, recordándome siempre que me había quedado muy sola, cuando lo único que quería hacer era superar lo más pronto posible el accidente y seguir con mi vida.

Conocer a Bella en el instituto fue un consuelo para mí. Saber que había alguien más como yo, que sólo deseaba continuar con su vida sin llamar demasiado la atención…Definitivamente Bella y yo habíamos nacido para ser las mejores amigas. Todo aquello en lo que una fallara, la otra tenía éxito, y cuando una de las dos caía la otra estaba ahí para ayudar y ofrecer su apoyo. Sí, nos complementábamos bien. Y aunque en cierta forma su forma de ser tenía una causa diferente a la mía, en su complejidad, nos parecíamos.

Ella sólo se había visto expuesta a dos padres que buscaban amainar su inseguridad poniéndole más atención, en el caso de su madre, y usando sus influencias para que ningún chico la molestara, en el caso de su padre. Una vida un tanto frustrante pero, al final, fácil de llevar…Al menos en comparación de la mía.

**White Candice.**

Mi apellido fue pronunciado al fin. Me acerqué al Sr. Greene para tomar mi diploma y luego me reuní con el resto de los graduandos. _Al fin ha terminado_. Mi primer impulso fue acercarme a Bella y ambas nos sonreímos para darnos una muda alabanza por haber sobrevivido a aquella experiencia. Mientras el director decía unas palabras que ninguna de las dos alcanzó a entender, pero apenas terminó todos a nuestro alrededor gritaron y lanzaron sus birretes. Bella y yo fuimos las últimas en hacerlo pero aún así los lanzamos al aire.

Algunos se abrazaron entre sí, otros, como nosotras, se dirigieron a sus familias. Estábamos abriéndonos paso entre los demás cuando Charlie y Renée, los padres de Bella, nos interceptaron.

**¡Bella, hija!** – Renée se lanzó al cuello de mi amiga hasta tal punto en el que tuve que hacerme a un lado para que, madre e hija, se abrazaran –** Te veías tan hermosa, ¡toda una mujer!**

**Sí, mamá **– respondió Bella tratando de quitarle importancia como siempre a los comentarios de su madre.

**Felicidades, Bella** – Charlie fue más moderado y se limitó a abrazarla como un padre orgulloso.

**Felicidades para ti también, Candy** – Renée me miró con una sonrisa.

**Sí, felicitaciones, Candy** – Charlie también me miró pero se limitó a hacerlo con solidaridad.

**Gracias **– les agradecí a ambos.

**Las dos brillaron tanto esta noche. Es increíble lo rápido que vuela el tiempo. Parece que fue sólo ayer cuando eran un par de adolescentes y ahora son dos capaces mujeres graduándose en el instituto.**

**Mamá no exageres** – Bella siempre intentaba, en vano, reprimir la costumbre que la Sra. Renée tenía: alabarnos excesivamente.

**No es para exagerar, Bella** – la voz de mi tía detrás de nosotros me sorprendió – **Las dos deben sentirse muy orgullosas por lo que han logrado.**

**Tía Elroy** – pronuncié su nombre antes de dejarme envolver en su abrazo.

**Felicidades, pequeña Candy** – me dijo al oído – **Tus padres se habrían sentido muy orgullosos de ti. Tanto como yo lo estoy.**

**Sé que, de algún modo, están observándome** – le confesé al oído – **Lo sé porque los siento conmigo.**

**Así es** – la tía Elroy se apartó para verme a los ojos – **Ellos siempre estarán contigo. Igual que yo, pequeña.**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta por un instante al recordar que no contaba con la presencia de mis padres en un día tan importante para mí, pero mi afirmación de sentirlos conmigo cobró fuerzas en mi mente, deshaciendo cualquier pensamiento triste que pudiera nublar mi actual felicidad.

**Es un gran orgullo para nosotros el que hayan alcanzado esta meta** – las palabras de Renée en verdad me conmovieron.

Los tres, tanto Renée como Charlie y mi tía, nos miraron con sincera satisfacción. Desde que nos habíamos hecho amigas, los padres de Bella me habían acogido como a una hija más, al igual que mi tía trataba a mi amiga como una segunda sobrina.

**Es admirable que, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que pudieron haber tenido, se hayan graduado incluso con buenas calificaciones.**

Bella me miró con una risita disimulada. Ambas sabíamos a que "obstáculos" se refería su papá. Bella era tan buena en deportes como yo lo era en biología. A mí no se me daba bien reconocer un montón de laminillas en un microscopio, como a ella no le iba estar devolviendo una pelota en un juego de voleibol. Afortunadamente, ambas supimos encaminarnos en el difícil arte de la enseñanza haciendo de tutoras la una para la otra en cada clase.

**Un logro así merece una recompensa que esté igualmente a la altura, ¿verdad?**

**¿Qué quiere decir, Sra. Emilia?** – fue Bella quien hizo la pregunta por las dos.

**Es que** – la Sra. Renée asumió la respuesta – **Emilia, tu padre y yo habíamos hablado hace unos días sobre lo mucho que pusieron de sí mismas para graduarse y se nos ocurrió darles algo parecido a una recompensa.**

**Y esa recompensa es…** – traté de sacarles la sorpresa que nos tenían.

**Un viaje a Transilvania. La ciudad que tanto les gusta a las dos** –admitió por fin Charlie.

El resultado fue inmediato. Bella y yo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a saltar como un par de niñas emocionadas con un juguete nuevo en navidad.

**Aún no comprendo qué ven en esa ciudad tan poco nombrada. Habría sido mejor un viaje por toda Europa, pero…la idea era complacerlas – **confesó Renée sonriendo.

**Y en verdad nos complace, mamá. Candy y yo estaremos felices por conocer toda Transilvania.**

Totalmente cierto. Tanto Bella como yo nos sentíamos intrigadas por saber más de la ciudad, dada la fama que tenía por ser la cuna de los vampiros en el mundo. Y es que el querer ser parte del montón no nos quitaba el anhelo por los temas de ocultismo. Y nuestro mito favorito era definitivo: los vampiros. _Ahora no tendremos que contentarnos con ver el castillo del famoso Vlad Drácula._

**El paquete de viaje incluye dos meses de estadía en una posada céntrica a todos los lugares con interés turístico, donde tendrán todo lo que puedan necesitar** – explicó mi tía.

**También serán orientados como el resto de los viajeros por un guía turístico que se ocupará de mostrarles todo en la ciudad y de regresarlas a salvo a la posada **– agregó Charlie insinuándonos la advertencia de que estaríamos bajo una tutela.

**Suena bien. ¿Cuándo comienza nuestro viaje?** – pregunté deseando ir ya a casa para hacer las maletas.

**En una semana. Pueden descansar, comprar todo lo que necesiten para el viaje y hacer con calma el equipaje** – me respondió mi tía.

**Pero lo que resta de esta noche van a disfrutar su fiesta de graduación y a divertirse mucho** – concluyó Renée.

Por una vez, Bella no intentó persuadir a Renée y yo tampoco pensé si quiera en replicarle. Mudamente, acordamos complacerlos por esa noche, a Renée, a Charlie y a mi tía. Después de todo, la noticia de nuestro pronto viaje a Transilvania era una sorpresa digna de celebrar.

**&&&&&**

_Volterra, Italia _

**TERRY POV**

El crepúsculo estaba cayendo, lo cual significaba que era el momento ideal para salir a disfrutar de la vida, y además era también la época perfecta, el ciclo escolar había terminado, por lo que los pubs estarían llenos de personas celebrando que al fin eran libres de la tortura de los libros, y por consiguiente habría muchas chicas hermosas con las cuales pasar un buen momento... y si de pasar un buen momento se trataba, para eso estábamos mi primo y yo; no es que fuéramos un par de adolescentes desatrampados, aunque cualquiera podría decir que eso es lo parecíamos, era simplemente que con el paso del tiempo habíamos aprendido a disfrutar de la vida al máximo.

Edward y yo éramos bastante unidos _desde hace siglos, _inicialmente porque nuestras madres nos habían acostumbrado a vernos más como hermanos que como primos y después porque… digamos que las circunstancias nos hicieron acercarnos más, podría decirse que habíamos formado un lazo muy fuerte y especial, es mas aunque no lo reconocería ante nadie Edward era hasta el momento la única persona por la que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

**Gracias Terry, el sentimiento es mutuo** – escuché que me decía mi primo quien se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta.

**Edward** – le dije con una mirada llena de irritación – **sabes que detesto que estés hurgando en mi mente.**

**¡Uyyy lo siento, no fue mi intención!** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y demostrando que estaba todo menos arrepentido – **solo estaba tratando de saber qué planes había para esta noche…. ¿Biblioteca… turistas… pub…? **

**Definitivamente el Pub… esta noche se me antoja alguna chica sexy y ardiente **– dije mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro de solo imaginarme el manjar de esta velada.

**¿Por qué será que no me extraña?** – dijo rodando los ojos – **de todos modos sigo sin entender tu obsesión por ese tipo de chicas, es decir, cualquiera que escojamos nos va a servir para lo mismo** – concluyó con indiferencia.

**Sí, pero no negaras que la diversión que nos proporcionan antes de alcanzar nuestro objetivo es aun mejor.**

**Punto a tu favor** – me dijo sonriendo antes de dar la vuelta para salir de mi habitación e ir a prepararse para la salida.

Media hora más tarde ambos estábamos ya de camino a uno de los pubs más populares de todo Volterra, aquí tenían un buen ambiente, tocaban buena música en vivo, y sobre todo… había muchas mujeres que lucían _exquisitas_. Era cuestión solamente de buscar las indicadas, o en su defecto a la indicada ya que, a pesar de que a cada quien le gustaba tener a su propia _presa_, no sería la primera vez – ni posiblemente la ultima – que mi primo y yo compartiéramos una _víctima._

Fuimos directamente a la barra y pedimos un par de tragos mientras observábamos alrededor en busca de las afortunadas que tendrían el honor de compartir un momento de placer con el sello Grandchester-Cullen impreso en el.

Finalmente, después de un rato, encontramos a nuestro objetivo, una sexy pelirroja que movía sus caderas de manera sensual en medio de la pista de baile, se notaba que estaba algo pasada de copas, lo cual haría nuestro trabajo aun más fácil; me levanté del asiento y me encaminé hacia ella, justo cuando estuve a su espalda la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo haciendo que sus caderas chocaran contra las mías.

**Hola preciosa ¿Por qué tan sola?** – le pregunté sensualmente a su oído, ella se estremeció y giró su rostro hacia el mío para regalarme una sonrisa y responder.

**Porque estaba esperando que un chico apuesto llegara a hacerme compañía.**

**Pues creo que ya no tienes porque seguir esperando ¿o sí?** – le dije sonriéndole de lado.

**Por supuesto que no** – me dijo mirándome de manera seductora al tiempo restregaba sus caderas mas contra las mías… definitivamente con ella iba saciar más de una necesidad.

Seguimos bailando unos minutos más y cuando la canción cambió giré a la chica para que quedara frente a mí y la besé mientras Edward se acercaba decidido a hacer su entrada triunfal, rompí el beso mientras el tomaba las caderas de la chica y murmuraba "les importa si me uno a la diversión" en su oído. La chica en respuesta sonrió y giró su rostro hacia él para besarlo también, pero mi primo giró su rostro haciendo que los labios de ella fueran a parar a su mandíbula.

Curiosamente Edward se había auto-impuesto una regla, la cual había sido muy cuidadoso de no romper; y era el no besar a ninguna chica en los labios, él participaba en los juegos de seducción, en incluso los disfrutaba tanto como yo, pero afirmaba que el día que besara a una chica en los labios, sería porque realmente ella significaría algo para él.

El calor aumentaba en la pista y nuestra necesidad de sangre se hacía aun mayor, por lo que decidimos que era tiempo de pasar de los preliminares y llegar al plato fuerte.

**¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar mejor?** – sugirió Edward de manera sugestiva a nuestra acompañante.

**Claro, un lugar donde podamos estar los tres solos** – agregué mirándola fijamente a los ojos para asegurarme de que nos diera la respuesta deseada.

**¿Su casa o la mía?** – fue la única respuesta que nos dio mientras nos sonreía de manera provocativa.

**La tuya, naturalmente – **le dijo mi primo y con eso nos encaminamos a salir del lugar.

La acompañe por su bolso al tiempo que Edward iba a pagar las bebidas, para después abandonar el pub.

El camino desde el pub hasta la casa de la pelirroja fue rápido, con Edward como conductor, desde luego. Lo cual me permitía ir en el asiento trasero disfrutando de los besos y las caricias de esa ardiente mujer.

Convenientemente para nosotros, ella parecía vivir sola, en una zona un tanto retirada. En cuanto entramos a su casa, ella encendió las luces y se dirigió hacia el pequeño equipo de sonido para poner algo de música por demás sugestiva. Por un momento sentí deseos de reírme de ella, ya que estaba segura de que había logrado seducir a un par de pobres adolescentes, cuando en realidad ella era la verdadera victima.

**Ya que tenemos ambiente, ¿les ofrezco algo de beber?**

**¿Para qué perder el tiempo con tonterías si los tres sabemos el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí?** – dijo mi primo no solo como respuesta para la chica, sino también como una petición para mí.

Edward siempre había sido de la idea de solo tomar lo que necesitábamos y marcharnos, pero entonces…… ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?

Ella pareció encantada con la idea y nos tomó a cada uno de las manos para llevarnos hasta su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y tiró de nosotros para que nos acostáramos al lado de ella, ataqué sus labios al tiempo que Edward se concentraba en besar su hombro para ir descendiendo hacia su muñeca, mientras yo lo hacia su cuello, y una vez que ambos estuvimos en la posición correcta….la mordimos.

Comenzamos a succionar su sangre mientras que ella gemía de placer, era algo extraño, pero habíamos aprendido a lo largo de este tiempo que si la víctima era apenas consciente de lo que en realidad ocurría podía llegar a sentir un placer capaz de hacerla llegar al clímax. Seguimos en nuestra tarea de acariciarla mientras bebíamos de ella teniendo cuidados de no llegar a matarla; desde que fuimos conscientes de los seres en que nos habíamos convertido, solo dos cosas nos habíamos prometido: la primera nunca acabar con la vida de ninguna de nuestras victimas, a menos que lo mereciera claro está, y la segunda y más importante JAMAS, bajo ninguna circunstancia, condenar a nadie a esta maldita existencia.

Para cuando nos habíamos satisfecho lo suficiente, ella estaba extasiada y ligeramente al borde de la inconsciencia, entonces Edward aprovechó para apartarse de ella y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

**¿Vienes?** – me preguntó parado en el umbral de la puerta.

**No gracias, prefiero quedarme y**_** jugar**_** un poco mas con la comida.**

**¿Sabes que son personas y no juguetes verdad?** – me preguntó…_ay no acá viene otro de los ataques moralistas de mi querido primo._

**¡Por Dios Edward! No hace falta tener tu don para saber que la chica estaba más que dispuesta a tener un **_**ménage**_** con nosotros, así que dudo mucho que le importe si juego o no con ella** – le dije exasperado – **además el hecho de que tú seas un mojigato no quiere decir que yo no disfrute de los placeres de la vida.**

**No soy mojigato** – dijo ofendido – **es solo que no me interesa ir tirándome a cada una de mis victimas.**

**Si, si… como digas San Edward** – le dije entre carcajadas.

**Eres imposible** – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Ambos estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de _discusiones _y la verdad es que a ninguno le molestaba, era más como una especie de retoentre nosotros, el intentaba hacer que entrara en razón y me decidiera si no por la monogamia, mínimo que le bajara un poco a la promiscuidad; mientras que yo buscaba influir en él para que por fin se deshiciera de ese lado puritano, aunque si no lo había logrado en estos últimos 90 años, dudaba mucho que algo o alguien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

El resto de la noche pasó… bueno digamos que pasó… una vez que la chica se recuperó un poco decidí saciar mi lasciva con ella, pude haber terminado e irme, pero la verdad es que esta mujer era demasiado buena y, en ocasiones como esta, prefería guardarla como un as bajo la manga para aquellas ocasiones en las que no estábamos de ánimo para salir de _cacería_ y preferíamos ir con los _donantes seguros_.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño sin ningún pudor, mientras se duchaba yo decidí prender la televisión para matar tiempo esperando a que saliera, no es que me importara quedarme más tiempo a su lado, pero necesitaba completar el trabajo manipulando sus recuerdos de modo que no hubiera nada con lo que pudiera descubrir nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

Estaba haciendo zapping cuando algo en el canal de las noticias llamó mi atención: _"INCREÍBLE HALLAZGO EN EL CASTILLO GRANDCHESTER EN TRANSILVANIA_" había dicho el conductor para dar pie a la nota, el escuchar el lugar que fue mi antiguo hogar y sobre todo el apellido de mi familia hizo que mi atención se centrara por completo en la pantalla _"para aquellos que gustan de la cultura rumana les informamos que recientemente se ha encontrado una habitación oculta dentro del castillo Grandchester ubicado en Transilvania… se cree que era uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que muchas veces se empleaban para comunicarse entre cuartos de forma clandestina… pero esto no es lo más importante del descubrimiento, sino que dentro de ellos se hallaban algunas joyas familiares junto con varios retratos al oleo, entre los que destaca uno que suponemos era de Terrence Grandchester, primogénito del duque de Grandchester junto con su primo Edward Cullen; quienes, si recordamos un poco sobre la historia de este país, desaparecieron misteriosamente pocos días después de la fiesta de 18 años del primero…"_ la nota estaba acompañada de algunas imágenes de los descubrimientos, incluido el retrato donde aparecíamos Edward y yo.

**¿Esos no son… tu primo y tú?** – escuché la voz de la pelirroja y me giré para mirarla envuelta solamente con una toalla y con los ojos como platos en clara muestra de asombro.

Sin darle tiempo a nada corrí a una velocidad propia de nuestra especie y me puse frente a ella al tiempo que la tomaba del rostro y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**Tú no has visto ni escuchado nada ¿entendiste?** – le ordené con voz dura, a lo que ella solo pudo asentir – **ahora vas a volver a la ducha como una niña buena, y cuando salgas lo único que recordaras será haber pasado la mejor noche de tu vida al lado de dos chicos que conociste en el pub, y que cuando despertaste esta mañana ellos ya se habían marchado.**

Vi como ella obedientemente giraba y regresaba dentro del cuarto de baño, escuché el agua correr y fue el momento preciso para irme del lugar.

Teníamos que hacer algo al respecto, es verdad que tenía bastante tiempo que habíamos abandonado Rumania, pero aun así no podíamos permitir que nuestros retratos se exhibieran en un museo y arriesgarnos a que alguien después nos reconozca.

Conduje lo más rápido que daba el motor rumbo a la casa, el haberse marchado en medio de la noche le permitió a Edward irse corriendo y dejarme el auto para que me trasladara al día siguiente, no es como si la falta de vehículo me hubiera detenido de todos modos, pero de igual manera teníamos que guardar las apariencias.

Cuando llegué a casa una melodía de Debussy proveniente del piano inundaba el lugar, lo cual indicaba que mi primito estaba de nuevo abandonado a su música, ¿pero es que había una forma en la que este chico entendiera que ya no estábamos en 1863?

**¡Edward!** – le llamé irrumpiendo en la habitación.

**Ey Terry** – me saludó sin dejar de tocar – **¿Qué tal la chica? **

**Bastante aceptable… pero ese no es el caso… tenemos que viajar de inmediato a Rumania –** en cuanto solté esas palabras el dejó de tocar abruptamente.

**¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué precisamente a Rumania? habíamos acordado no volver allá por lo menos en un par de siglos mas** – dijo intrigado.

**Porque encontraron nuestros retratos en una de las habitaciones ocultas y ahora estamos en las noticias a nivel mundial… al parecer piensan exponer las pinturas en el castillo Grandchester ¿sabes lo que eso significa? **

Sin decir nada más Edward corrió y fue directo hasta la computadora para checar las páginas de noticias.

**¡Maldición, también está en internet!** – dijo cuando encontró la nota, siguió buscando y agregó – **afortunadamente aun no hay fotografías de los cuadros, y de nuestra corre que no las haya nunca.**

Llamé a la aerolínea para reservar el próximo vuelo con destino a Transilvania mientras que mi primo preparaba algunas cuantas maletas con las cosas más básicas, no esperábamos estar mucho tiempo por allá, y en caso de que fuera necesario alargar nuestra estancia siempre habría tiendas de ropa para conseguir lo que necesitáramos.

En cuanto tuvimos todo listo salimos rumbo al aeropuerto dispuestos a reencontrarnos con aquello que habíamos estado luchando mucho tiempo por ocultar y dejar atrás… nuestro pasado.


	2. Contemplando el pasado, encontrando

**Disclaimer:**

-Twilight y Candy Candy son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente

-Historia escrita en conjunto con Ruby (PkenaPcosa).

_Hola a todas y a todos de nuevo. En esta oportunidad les traigo el segundo cap de este Croosroads que une a Twilight con nuestra serie querida para celebrar que ¡ya tenemos el trailer oficial de Eclipse! ¿A poco no les gustó? Si me lo preguntan les diré que esta super!! Pero bueno, volviendo al cap de hoy q__uisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado tan pronto, pero como saben, este es un fic en duo que tengo el placer de escribir junto a mi amiga Ruby- PkenaPcosa, y para subirlo debíamos ponernos de acuerdo en un mismo momento, detalle que nos imposibilitó un problemita de conexión de red, pero segura estoy de que el cap compensará el retraso, jijiji._

_Nikkita, mil gracias por seguirme también por esta nueva historia, prometo que tanto Ruby como yo nos esforzaremos para seguirte complaciendo y manteniendo detrás de la pantalla._

_Tania querida, que bueno que te gustó nuestra propuesta dual, la verdad desde hace tiempo ambas pillamos que si hay tantas fans de Terry y de Edward a la vez, bien podía existir un fic que reuniera a ambos y así fue como nació esto, jejeje. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos seguiremos esforzando hasta el final._

_Valerys, muchas gracias por tus palabras, es bueno saber que hay tantas fans de estos dos galanes al mismo tiempo, jejejeje. Pues fijate que porqué la chica no tenía una herida...podríamos decir que Terry se encargó de no dejar evidencias al final, no? Jejejeje Y creo que al final de este cap, sabrás con toda seguridad que Terry tiene un poder y también sabrás cuál es :D Y si no, pues me escribes y entre las dos lo descriframos ;-)_

_Naeliz de Grandchester, en primera te doy las gracias por darle la oportunidad a nuestra historia, no recuerdo haberte tenido antes por lectora pero me emociona mucho tenerte ahora, jijiji, porque veo que tenemos mucho en común, para empezar: el amor por Terry y Edward..suspiro...Y pues me alegra que aún no te decidas por uno porque mientras leas nuestra historia no tendrás más que rendirte a guardar a estos dos en tu corazón, jejeje._

_Lissy Ksian Cullen-Grandchester, pues muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia, creo que antes te había tenido por lectora pero si es o no así igual me alegro que me sigas en esta oportunidad, jejeje. Pues ya ves que mientras nos sigas vas a seguir sintiendo intriga porque si estos dos separados roban corazones, juntos romperan records, jejejejeje. Nos esforzaremos para seguirte manteniendo entretenida._

_Aynat, para nada te disculpes por escribir en mayusculas, la verdad no importa cómo, lo que cuenta es que nos das tu opinión, jejeje. Me da gusto tenerte por vez primera de lectora, bueno no recuerdo haberte tenido antes pero en fin, es bonito, jijiji, y pues es genial que te agrade como combinamos ambas historias, tanto mi amiga Ruby como yo te agradecemos tus buenos deseos y prometemos continuar la línea que llevamos para ti y para todas, jijiji._

_Coquete, amiga que padre que te guste también Edward porque fijate que en esta historia vas a disfrutar bastante por el amor a estos dos super galanes, jejejeje. En realidad ellos tambien son mis personajes favoritos asi que seguire esforzandome con mi amiga Ruby para volver cada vez con algo mejor que la vez anterior, jijiji._

_Conny querida, amiga ya veo que en verdad te atrapó la historia, lo bueno para ti es que ya actualicé, jejeje. Para responder a tus preguntas, algunas tiene respuesta con el cap, otras pues...jejeje, me cuesta responderlas yo misma :P pero prometo que a lo largo de la historia todas tus dudas se iran aclarando...mientras que otras creceran (risa malvada jejeje). Seguro que disfrutas mucho este cap :D_

_Zara Andrew Cullen, te felicito por amar a este par de ejemplares masculinos, jejeje, y es que quien puede resistirseles, no? Jejejeje Por cierto mcuhas gracias por darle oportunidad a nuestra historia, creo que nunca antes te había tenido por lectora pero en verdad si te tuve o recien te tengo igual te agradezco porque me encanta recibirte, jijiji. Espero que este cap sea también de tu agrado ;-)_

_Bueno amigas, me despido agradeciéndoles a todas en general por seguirnos a mi amiga Ruby y a mí en la historia. Cualquier comentario que tengan, ya saben, nos lo hacen llegar con un review y con gusto las atenderemos. Las dejo para que lean. Bye! _

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Contemplando el pasado, encontrando el futuro**_

_Rumania; Transilvania._

**CANDY POV **

¡No podía creerlo! Al fin nuestro sueño se había hecho realidad y estábamos en Transilvania.

Poco antes de aterrizar podíamos ver por la ventanilla del avión a la pintoresca ciudad que nos daba la bienvenida, estábamos tan emocionadas que de no ser porque anunciaron que debíamos ponernos los cinturones de seguridad hubiéramos empezado a bailar y cantar en medio del pasillo.

**¡Por fin llegamos!** – le dije emocionada a mi amiga

**Si, ay en serio que estamos a unos minutos de aterrizar y aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí** – me respondió mientras tomaba mis manos y las apretaba

**Esto va a ser estupendo Bella, ¿te imaginas? Dos meses en la cuna de los vampiros… ¡¡por fin podremos conocer el castillo del conde **_**Vlad Drácula!!**__ –_ yo nunca solía ser como esas chicas bobas que arman fiesta pero es que esto es algo con lo que ambas realmente soñábamos

**Y quien sabe, tal vez, si la leyenda es cierta, hasta tengamos la suerte de conocer un autentico vampiro** – exclamo ella con sus ojos brillando por la posibilidad

**Bells no seas absurda, ya sabes que a mí también me encantan estos temas góticos, pero la verdad es que dudo que si realmente hay vampiros aquí, nos topemos con uno, o en caso de que lleguemos a hacerlo, lo más seguro es que nos convirtamos en su cena **

**Bueno pues si fuera como Damon Salvatore, no me quejaría** – dijo guiñándome el ojo y es que ambas babeábamos por el chico malo de _Vampire Diaries._

Ambas comenzamos a reír de lo absurdo de nuestro comentario, ya que a decir verdad bastaba con saber que algún personaje – ya sea de libros o de televisión – fuera vampiro para que automáticamente empezáramos a fantasear con que un día nos lo topáramos y se alimentara de nosotras

Sabíamos que era una tontería, y cualquiera nos diría que estábamos locas, pero muy en el fondo la realidad es que las dos confiábamos plenamente en la existencia de esos seres de la noche, y soñábamos con el día en que alguno se colara por nuestra ventana y nos sedujera tal y como sucedía en las novelas que leíamos.

A los pocos minutos el avión por fin aterrizó causando que mi corazón latiera desaforadamente a causa de la emoción, tomamos nuestro equipaje de mano y descendimos ansiosas por pisar al fin esta tierra de misterio que tanto habíamos deseado conocer

Una vez abajo anduvimos lo más rápido que nos fue posible hasta la sala de llegada, donde vimos a un señor de edad mediana que sostenía un letrero con nuestros nombres.

Nos acercamos a él al tiempo que agitábamos nuestras manos para indicarle que éramos nostras

**¿Señorita Swan? ¿Señorita White?** – preguntó cuando estuvimos frente a el

**Somos nosotras** – respondí con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

**Soy el Sr. Mclin. Y seré el encargado de encaminarlas a la posada Vlad Tepes, donde están registradas y se reunirán junto con su guía turístico y el resto de los inscritos en el Tour.**

**Muchas gracias** – le agradeció Bella por las dos

**¿Necesitan ayuda para ir a buscar su equipaje?** – nos preguntó cordialmente

**Es usted muy amable, pero no es mucho, nosotras podremos solas** – respondí, en realidad a pesar de que estaríamos aquí bastante tiempo no habíamos traído mucho equipaje

**En ese caso, iré a buscar a un grupo de chicos que llegaron antes que ustedes, nos veremos aquí en 15 minutos**

Nosotras asentimos y nos dirigimos a la zona de equipaje, cuando mis maletas aparecieron por la banda las tomé de un tirón, sin embargo para mi amiga no fue tan fácil, ya que su falta de coordinación hizo de las suyas y justo cuando tiró de la maleta perdió el equilibrio haciéndola caer de espalda

**¡¡Bella!!** – exclamé preocupada, sin embargo antes de que ella cayera un muchacho alcanzó a atraparla

**¡Wow, cuidado preciosa!** – exclamó mientras la incorporaba y le ayudaba con su maleta

**Oh lo siento mucho** – respondió ella sonrojándose como cada vez que… bueno como siempre

**No hay problema** – dijo el dándole una flamante sonrisa – **¿estás bien?**

**Si, no te preocupes, es normal en mi** – mi amiga le correspondió a la sonrisa y por un momento espere que saliera un violinista o angelitos alrededor de ellos tocando _historia de amor _– **por cierto soy Bella y ella es mi amiga Candy **– _oh vaya al parecer se acordó de mi presencia _pensé irónicamente

**Mucho gusto** – dije sonriéndole también al chico quien por cierto, ahora que lo veía bien, no estaba para nada mal

**El gusto es mío** – dijo tendiéndome la mano – **soy Jacob Black, vengo de Norteamérica ¿y ustedes? **

**¿En serio? ¡qué coincidencia! Nosotros también… de Forks, Washington **

**Oh que bien, yo vivo cerca de ahí, en Seattle **

**Mira qué pequeño es el mundo, estando a tan pocos kilómetros de distancia, y venimos a conocernos en Transilvania** – comentó Bella

**Si la verdad que es muy curioso** – estuvo el de acuerdo – **y bueno díganme… ¿Qué hacen dos hermosas señoritas en la ciudad de los vampiros? **

**Regalo de graduación** – dije sin más – **¿y tú? **

**Yo vine con un compañero de la universidad, estamos planeando realizar nuestra tesis acerca de la cultura de Transilvania, así que tendremos que recabar información acerca del tipo de arquitectura de esta región, así como sus panteones, obras de artes, leyendas, tu entiendes todo lo referente al lugar **

**Eso suena bastante interesante** – exclamó mi amiga

Íbamos a comenzar a preguntar al respecto, pero en eso su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y él se apresuro a contestar

**¿Sí?… oh claro estoy ahí en un segundo** – dijo a su interlocutor y luego se giró nuevamente a nosotras –** tengo que irme muñecas, pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conversar nuevamente con ustedes ¿Dónde se estarán hospedando?**

**En la posada Vlad Tepes **

**¿Están bromeando? ahí es donde nosotros nos estaremos quedando también**

**Entonces es posible que estemos en el mismo Tour** – dijo emocionada Bella

**Así es… bueno damiselas, entonces creo que es hora de que vayamos a reunirnos con el señor Mclin para que nos lleve a la posada**

Dicho esto tomamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos al encuentro con nuestro anfitrión. Cuando llegamos ahí se encontraba su compañero, un joven rubio y con bastante personalidad, quien se presento con el nombre de Albert Williams.

El camino hasta la posada fue bastante agradable, íbamos platicando con los chicos, a la vez que mirábamos embobadas todo a nuestro alrededor. Cuando llegamos, algunos empleados se acercaron a ayudarnos a bajar nuestro equipaje y una señora que al parecer era la encargada del lugar nos guio hasta nuestra habitación donde nos dijo que podíamos relajarnos un rato y prepararnos para la cena que se ofrecería unas horas más tarde para darnos la bienvenida a todos los turistas.

Entre el cambio de horario y el cansancio por el viaje, el resultado fue que en cuanto tocamos la cama cayéramos profundamente dormidas.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando desperté por lo que supuse que ya casi era hora de bajar para la cena, mire el reloj y comprobé que nos quedaba si acaso media hora para prepararnos, por lo que desperté a mi amiga y me dirigí a darme una ducha en lo que ella buscaba la ropa que usaría

Media hora más tarde ambas estábamos listas y bajamos por las escaleras hasta el comedor, el cual se encontraba decorado con globos y un enorme letrero que decía "_Bienvenidos Turistas_"

Jacob y Albert nos saludaron y nos señalaron unos lugares al lado de ellos por lo que fuimos directamente a sentarnos ahí

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente de excitación y es que al parecer todo los ahí presentes estaban tan emocionados como nosotras por iniciar sus vacaciones.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar un joven alto y bastante apuesto se puso de pie al centro del salón y pidió nuestra atención

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, antes que nada sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a Transilvana, para todos nosotros es un enorme placer que hayan elegido nuestra ciudad como su sitio para vacacionar, esperamos que su estancia aquí sea de lo más placentera, mi nombre es Alucard Fitzroy y seré su guía de turistas durante estos dos meses **

**¿Alucard? ¿Cómo Drácula al revés? **– preguntó una chica que se encontraba a unas mesas de nosotros

**Bueno si** – respondió el sonriendo – **¿Qué esperaban? Estamos en Transilvania y mi madre está un poco obsesionada con ese tema de los vampiros, así que quien pagó las consecuencias fui yo – **ante su comentario todo el lugar estalló en risas, cuando nos hubimos calmado el prosiguió – **bueno, ya que se ha divertido a costa mía, creo q ha llegado el momento de que cada uno de ustedes se presente para que nos vayamos conociendo poco a poco, recuerden que durante estos dos meses seremos como una enorme familia**

Pasamos un buen rato entre presentaciones en las que cada quien dijo tanto su nombre, como su lugar de procedencia. Una vez que terminaron las presentaciones Alucard volvió a tomar la palabra

**Bueno creo que por esta noche me despido, ustedes pueden quedarse un rato mas, aunque les aconsejaría que descansaran lo mas que puedan esta noche ya que mañana nuestro itinerario comenzara con el desayuno a las 8:30 de la mañana para después partir al castillo Grandchester donde pasaremos la mayor parte del día para posteriormente partir a la Iglesia Negra para la misa que se celebra anualmente en memoria a las víctimas del conde Vlad**

Nos quedamos un rato mas platicando, pero decidimos no irnos temprano a la cama, después d todo no queríamos que al día siguiente la falta de sueño y el cambio de horario nos pasaran factura.

Nos despedimos de Jacob, Albert y una par de personas más con las que estábamos conversando y subimos a nuestra intención con la intención de intentar dormir, después de todo mañana seria el comienzo de nuestra gran aventura.

**Edward POV**

Transilvania. La ciudad que nos vio nacer, crecer, y morir… el único lugar al que prometimos no volver… y ahora, estamos aquí de nuevo. Hacía tantos años que no poníamos un pie en ella, que tanto Terry como yo esperábamos encontrarnos con otro mundo. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, la ciudad se veía como antes, las calles y las casas habían sufrido pocos cambios.

**Con razón es una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo** – le escuché decir a Terry.

**Espero que la mansión Cullen esté igual de conservada** – dije más para mí mismo.

**Por lo que sé de la Sra. Helga y de su esposo Dimitri seguro que sigue siendo el palacio que solía ser en nuestra época.**

Sin más palabras buscamos el auto y nos encaminamos hasta la mansión de mi familia. No es como si dependiéramos de un medio de transporte, pero ambos habíamos acordado que tener un auto a nuestra disposición mientras estuviéramos en la ciudad nos haría pasar desapercibidos.

**Y pensar que recorrer esta distancia a caballo nos tomaba horas** –comentó Terry cuando estuvimos frente a la mansión.

**Sí, es una más para nuestra larga lista de ironías crueles **– concordé bajando nuestro equipaje – **La número dos mil setecientos noventa y uno, ¿verdad?**

**Dos mil setecientos noventa y uno, y contando** – Terry tomó su maleta y usó su sonrisa humana más creíble para acercarnos al frente de la casa y ser recibidos por la Sra. Helga.

**Buenos días, caballeros** – una mujer rolliza y mayor nos saludó desde el pórtico – **¿En qué puedo ayudarles?**

**Buenos días. Soy Edward Cullen, y él es mi primo Terrence Grandchester** – nos presenté con simplicidad. Obviamente la mujer no tenía ni idea de quiénes éramos.

**¿Usted es el Sr. Cullen?** – me miró con incredulidad, pero al cabo de un instante cambió su expresión por una más suave – **Lo siento mucho, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que sería tan joven. Me alegra poder darle una imagen a su voz al fin. Soy la Sra. Helga.**

**Eso imaginé. También me alegra conocerla en persona a usted. Y por nuestra apariencia no se preocupe, mi primo y yo siempre causamos ese efecto de parecer más mayores de lo que somos.**

**Bueno, en realidad había pensado que usted sería mayor porque es un poco extraño que un muchacho de su edad tenga a su nombre una propiedad como esta…**

**Es lo que todos dicen sobre la herencia de Edward, pero en realidad es un detalle insignificante si se toma en cuenta que aquí en Transilvania tienen por costumbre heredar antiguas propiedades, ¿no?** – Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos para asegurarse de zanjar el asunto.

**Claro. Tiene usted toda la razón** – sonrió la mujer – **Supongo que querrán instalarse de inmediato. Ya les he preparado dos habitaciones en el ala este, tal cual usted me pidió.**

**Excelente. Nos instalaremos por nuestra propia cuenta, Sra. Helga** –le informé antes de entrar en la mansión.

Terry me siguió y ambos caminamos a través del vestíbulo. Pero al llegar al pie de las escaleras no pude evitar detenerme.

**Es como si nada hubiera cambiado…** – susurré con nostalgia – **Siento que si subo a las habitaciones hasta podría cruzarme con mi padre…**

**Sospecho que yo tendré la misma sensación cuando entremos al castillo Grandchester** – Terry palmeó mi hombre en gesto de solidaridad – **Piensa que al menos aún tienes tu hogar. Puedes disfrutar de todo esto sin tener que soportar a un montón de turistas ansiosos por conocer cada detalle de tu vida.**

Terry tenía razón. Yo aún tenía la casa de mi familia bajo mi poder, podía disfrutar de ella mientras durara nuestra visita. Él en cambio no podía entrar al castillo Grandchester a menos que tuviera un boleto de acceso.

**Estaba pensando que podríamos traer las pinturas aquí. Así podrías tener un recuerdo de tu último cumpleaños humano en el castillo.**

**Luego lo decidimos** – me previno con una mirada de advertencia.

Cinco segundos después aparecía frente a nosotros una muchacha joven y simpática, que debía tener más o menos nuestra edad.

**Buenos días. Soy Helena, la hija de la Sra. Helga** – la chica se veía tímida – **Mi madre me envía para saber si necesitan algo.**

**Soy Edward, y él mi primo Terrence. Estamos bien por ahora. Tus padres han hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando de la casa.**

**Me da gusto saber que le complace nuestro trabajo, Sr. Edward. Mi madre acostumbra a cocinar temprano y me gustaría saber si puedo ofrecerles un poco de comida, o tal vez algún entremés.**

**Si vas a servírnoslo tú, con todo gusto lo aceptamos** – Terry pretendió halagarla, pero yo capté el doble sentido de sus palabras.

**De hecho, creo que hoy comeremos fuera. Planeamos ir a recorrer la ciudad. Pero aún así dale las gracias a tu madre, Helena.**

**De acuerdo. Con su permiso, me retiro** – inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y nos dejó de nuevo a solas.

**Mientras estemos aquí, ella no va a "servirnos"** – le informé a Terry –** No queremos que la Sra. Helga o el Sr. Dimitri puedan tener ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que somos en realidad.**

**Como tú digas, primo. Supongo que esta es la número dos mil setecientos noventa y dos en nuestra larga lista de ironías crueles** – aceptó entre risas.

Yo lo miré con seriedad pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Me limité a tomar mi maleta y a seguirlo escaleras arriba. Le había pedido a la Sra. Helga que nos preparara las que antes habían sido nuestras habitaciones, así que estaban una junto a la otra. Al principio me pareció una buena idea, pero ahora que estaba otra vez allí empezaba a dudar…

No mucho había cambiado en mi alcoba. Se podría decir que, a excepción de las sábanas de la cama y el papel tapiz en la pared, todo estaba igual que antes. Incluso aún estaba la antigua tina en el baño. Guardé mi valija en mi viejo armario sin pensar en desempacar. No era como si fuéramos a quedarnos por mucho tiempo. Saqué una muda de ropa y me cambié. Cuando trataba en vano de alisar mi cabello con las manos, Terry tocó a mi puerta.

**¿Aún no estás listo? Pensé que nuestra apariencia no importaría mucho para salir.**

**Trató de verme lo menos parecido a como me veía el día que nos sacaron esos retratos.**

**Aún no los han puesto en exhibición, Edward, nadie va a notar el parecido.**

**Los trabajadores del castillo que ya los han visto sí pueden notarlo.**

**No lo harán porque no vestimos como si estuviéramos en el siglo diecinueve, y aunque no los convenciera nuestra forma de vestir tendrían que detallarnos muy bien para ver el parecido. Y ellos no van a fijarse en un par de adolescentes turistas, ¿verdad?**

**Aunque sea cierto, sabes que hay cosas que son difíciles de pasar desapercibidas. Para tu propio riesgo, tienes demasiados rasgos de los Grandchester.**

**Y tú de los Cullen. Pero afortunadamente ya dominamos los idiomas y los dialectos, así que vamos a interpretar a la perfección a dos jóvenes turistas italianos.**

Giré mis ojos en gesto de resignación, pero no dije nada más. Si queríamos tener éxito en recuperar esas pinturas debíamos actuar como un par de extranjeros. Y _debíamos _tener éxito.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino de ida, pero cuando estuvimos frente al castillo y nos formamos para comprar el boleto de entrada quise saber si a Terry le estaba resultando tan difícil como a mí volver a mi antiguo hogar.

_Una ironía totalmente cruel que tenga que pagar para entrar a mi propia casa_, le "escuché" quejarse y una vez más me sentí dudoso de nuestro regreso a Transilvania.

**La ironía cruel número dos mil setecientos noventa y tres ¿verdad?** – traté de animarlo con nuestra broma privada.

**Siento que ésta pesa tres veces más que una sola** – me contestó tomando nuestros boletos para dirigirnos a la entrada.

**Bienvenidos al castillo Grandchester. Disfruten su visita** – el vigilante tomó nuestros tickets y nos dejó continuar por el puente que daba la entrada a la antigua construcción.

Había muchas personas junto con nosotros, la mayoría grupos de turistas, pero era como si estuviéramos sólo los dos, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y anduviéramos caminando por los muchos corredores del castillo para buscar a mi tío, el duque de Grandchester, o corriendo para escaparnos de las institutrices que teníamos en la infancia.

**Terry…** – puse mi mano en su hombro cuando se detuvo frente a uno de los salones que formaba parte del recorrido.

Los demás turistas y guías continuaron su camino mientras ambos nos quedamos rezagados en ese salón. Era el que usaba Eleonor, la duquesa de Grandchester, para recibir a sus visitas, tomar el té o disfrutar de algún libro.

**Ella solía sentarse ahí** – Terry señaló uno de los sillones de la estancia.

**Recuerdo lo mucho que se enfadó el día que acabamos con el jarrón Luis XIV** – señalé el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la dichosa antigüedad.

Lo habíamos roto por accidente en una de nuestras muchas aventuras corriendo por el castillo, pero la duquesa de Grandchester, a pesar de su molestia y por su naturaleza bondadosa, intercedió por nosotros frente a mi tío y sólo nos enviaron a la cama sin cenar aquella vez.

**Apresurémonos a terminar con esto, Edward **– Terry pareció recuperarse de su melancolía – **Busquemos esas malditas pinturas de una buena vez.**

Aunque yo conocía tan bien el castillo como él, me limité a seguirlo a través de los corredores. Sabía que el pasadizo recién descubierto estaba fuera del recorrido al castillo, pero bien podíamos escabullirnos hasta él. Sólo había que esperar el momento indicado…

**Terry **– lo sujeté del brazo para detenerlo – **no podemos seguir por este corredor. Ahí está un grupo de turistas. Nos verán.**

**Están entretenidos con el viejo piano que tanto te gustaba, ni siquiera nos van a notar** – era cierto que el piano en medio del salón era llamativo, pero si notarían a un par de jóvenes caminando por uno de los pasillos restringidos.

**Esperemos a que dejen el salón y seguimos** – desvié la vista al salón opuesto y noté que era la biblioteca – **No recuerdo que los libros estuvieran aquí.**

**No lo estaban** – me confirmó Terry – **Seguramente los habrán cambiado de lugar para incluir la biblioteca en el recorrido.**

**¿Te importaría si me escabullo y tomo mi libro de sonetos favorito?** – le pregunté con malicia aún sabiendo su respuesta. A Terry no le importaría que me llevara un libro de la biblioteca Grandchester.

**Adelante. Mientras yo vigilo que los "visitantes" dejen el salón contiguo** – se ubicó justo en medio del pasillo para vigilar a las personas y a la vez poder verme.

Me costó un poco ubicar el libro porque los habían cambiado de lugar en cada repisa, pero cuando por fin lo encontré lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me volví hacia Terry…y entonces noté que estaba solo. Había desaparecido del corredor. Caminé hasta donde antes había estado y fue cuando lo vi. Estaba en el salón contiguo, pero no solo…

**Es un piano muy bonito, ¿verdad?** – le sonrió a la chica que estaba frente a él en el salón.

Desvié la mirada hacia la chica para analizar cómo había reaccionado ante la presencia de Terry, pero al instante de posar mis ojos en ella, todo a mi alrededor pareció desaparecer, no podía quitar la mirada de ella; frente a mí estaba el ser más hermoso que hubiera podido ver en todos mis años de existencia. Era una chica preciosa, no muy alta y de tez blanca, tanto que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con un hermoso cabello castaño que caía libremente por su espalda. Pero lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, de un tono café intenso muy parecido al chocolate…Su postura y su mirada reflejaban una inocencia total.

**Es hermoso. Toda una tentación a la vista** – respondió ella tratando de justificar el hecho de que había avanzado más de lo permitido para deslizar su mano por el instrumento.

**Ciertamente lo es. Es inevitable aproximarse a algo que resulta ser tan bonito** – sentí el doble sentido en sus palabras y, por vez primera, sin saber por qué, me molestó la costumbre de coquetear de mi primo.

**¡Bella!** – tan ensimismado estaba viendo a la chica que no noté que detrás de ella, desde la puerta del corredor opuesto al que yo ocupaba, estaba una rubia muy simpática – **Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, debemos alcanzar al grupo.**

**Lo siento, Candy **– se disculpó con sinceridad – **Ya ves que me distraje con el piano.**

Miró a la chica con la palabra disculpa escrita en los ojos, pero la rubia parecía más concentrada en Terry…y él en ella.

**Ha sido mi culpa, Srita.** – Terry usó su mejor sonrisa con ella – **He sido yo quien la ha retenido haciéndole un comentario sobre el piano.**

**Bueno…supongo que es comprensible…** – la rubia pareció enmudecer, pero de un momento a otro se volvió hacia su compañera – **Bella, si no alcanzamos al grupo nos perderemos y no podremos asistir a la misa en la Iglesia Negra esta noche.**

**Sí, tienes razón. Con su permiso** – ambas asintieron antes de abandonar el salón y continuar por el corredor.

Al pasar junto a mí la dueña de los ojos café me miró fijamente, pero tan rápido como posó sus ojos en mí, continuó caminando junto a la rubia y desaparecieron al final del corredor.

**¿Para qué te le acercaste?** – le pregunté a Terry apenas volvimos a estar solos en el salón.

**Me apeteció hacerlo** – las palabras salieron de su boca, pero él parecía haberme respondido por impulso.

**No debiste hacerlo, Terry. Tú sabes lo que somos…**– bajé la voz para hacerme escuchar sólo por él.

**Claro que lo sé, Edward** – recuperó su clásica expresión maliciosa un instante después – **Somos un par de hombres viviendo la plena juventud.**

**No debiste hablarle** – me atreví a "escuchar" sus pensamientos para ganarle la siguiente réplica pero en vez de eso me adelanté para frenar sus intenciones – **Y no le "volverás" a hablar.**

**Okey, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con ella. Yo igual las prefiero rubias** – sonrió malicioso a mi advertencia – **Y si me "escucharas" mejor te darías cuenta de que mis intenciones siempre fueron dirigidas a su amiga.**

**No te acercaste a la rubia precisamente** – le reproché sintiéndome extraño. ¿Por qué de pronto me importaba tanto si se acercaba a la morena o no?

**Para llegar a la rubia tenía que hablarle primero a la morena. Pero de cualquier manera planeaba conseguirlas a ambas para nosotros dos.**

**Aprecio tu gesto de generosidad, pero estamos en medio de una misión. Así que, sea a la rubia o a la morena, con ninguna volverás a hablar** – leyendo su intención de marcharse me adelanté para detenerlo – **Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdas? La frase de "busquemos las malditas pinturas de una vez" ¿te dice algo?**

**Punto a tu favor** – se soltó de mi agarre y acomodó el cuello de su camisa con despreocupación – **Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y larguémonos.**

Me sentí agradecido porque, al menos por una vez, Terry aceptaba que nuestra ocupación era más importante que todo lo demás, pero al igual que él me sentí reticente a dejar el salón, y durante todo el camino hasta el pasadizo secreto me pregunté internamente qué rumbo habrían tomado las dos chicas.

**Bella POV**

El castillo Grandchester era simplemente fabuloso, en cuanto estuvimos frente al monumental edificio sentí que mi corazón se detenía ante su majestuosidad

**Impresionante ¿verdad?** – nos dijo Albert quien venía a un lado de nosotras

**No que lo digas ¿te imaginas lo maravilloso que debió ser vivir en un lugar así?** – comentó Candy

**Oh si debió haber sido genial, imagínate sentarte al leer un libro a la orilla del lago, o disfrutar del espectáculo de los rayos del sol sobre la superficie al atardecer** – dije maravillada de solo imaginarlo y agregué – **Definitivamente los Grandchester fueron muy afortunados **

**¿Siempre es así de romántica?** – le preguntó Jacob a Candy con una risa burlona

**No, a veces es mucho peor** – le respondió ella siguiéndole la broma – **creo que tanto libro de Jane Austen empiezan a afectarle **

**Ay miren quien lo dice, la chica que siempre termina llorando cuando lee Romeo y Julieta **– repliqué de manera mordaz

Mi amiga estuvo a punto de replicarme cuando Alucard nos llamo a todos a reunirnos en la entrada del castillo para empezar el recorrido.

Si el exterior de este lugar era impresionante, el interior parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el solo recibidor te hacía sentirte transportado al siglo XIX y tal parecía que si cerrabas los ojos podrías ver al mismísimo señor Darci descender por las escaleras.

Comenzamos el recorrido con una breve reseña de la familia Grandchester y de lo reconocidos que fueron en Transilvania no solo por ser una de las familias más importantes del lugar, sino también una de las más generosas ya que siempre vieron por la prosperidad de todos los habitantes de la región. Lamentablemente su dinastía se había visto truncada debido a la muerte de su unigénito poco después de que este cumpliera 18 años.

Después de la introducción, empezamos a recorrer pasillos y pasar salones, todos igual de elegantes y, según nos dijo el guía, con la decoración original.

Pasamos por una galería llena de retratos donde nos presentaron a cada uno de los antiguos Duques, desde Razvan Grandchester quien fuera el primero de ellos en el siglo XV, hasta Richard Grandchester quien ostentara el titulo hasta el día de su muerte en 1897

El siguiente punto que visitamos fue la biblioteca, la cual estaba seguida por el salón de música en el cual pude ver un hermoso piano de cola negro, el guía empezó a explicarnos todo lo que correspondía a ese punto de recorrido y cuando terminó y todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el siguiente punto yo no pude evitar acercarme al instrumento como si hubiera algo mágico en el que me atrajera y estiré mi mano en un intento de tocarlo fugazmente sin que nadie lo notara

La verdad es que a mí me encantaba la música de piano y, por anticuada que parezca, siempre he tenido la ilusión de que el chico del que me enamore sepa tocar el piano y me declare su amor interpretando alguna melodía para mí.

_Ay Dios tal vez Candy tenga razón y deba dejar de leer tanta novela romántica_

**Es un piano muy bonito, ¿verdad?** – escuché que me decía una voz y me sobresalte al pensar que algún encargado de seguridad me hubiera descubierto_, _sin embargo me encontré con un chico más o menos de mi edad que me sonreía arrebatadoramente

**Es hermoso. Toda una tentación a la vista** – respondí ruborizándome

**Ciertamente lo es. Es inevitable aproximarse a algo que resulta ser tan bonito** – me dijo con voz sedosa y mirándome fijamente y llámenme vanidosa pero me pareció que no se refería solamente al piano _¿acaso me estaba coqueteando?_

**¡Bella!, Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, debemos alcanzar al grupo** – me llamó mi amiga desde la puerta que daba al siguiente corredor, había estado tan distraída con el piano que me había olvidado por completo del recorrido

**Lo siento, Candy. Ya ves que me distraje con el piano** – le dije a mi amiga realmente arrepentida y busque su mirada pero ella estaba observando fijamente al chico que había estado hablando conmigo segundos antes

**Ha sido mi culpa, Srita.** – dijo él clavando su mirada en ella y le sonrió a modo de disculpa – **He sido yo quien la ha retenido haciéndole un comentario sobre el piano.**

**Bueno…supongo que es comprensible…**– tartamudeo Candy… esperen ¿Candy tartamudeando? Wow eso sí que es novedad; sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente y se giró nuevamente hacia mi – **Bella, si no alcanzamos al grupo nos perderemos y no podremos asistir a la misa en la Iglesia Negra esta noche.**

**Sí, tienes razón **– estuve de acuerdo con ella, lo que menos quería era que nos perdiéramos en nuestro primer día de paseo - **Con su permiso **– dije al chico y nos encaminamos hacia el corredor.

Estábamos por alcanzar la puerta cuando mi mirada se clavo en otro joven que estaba parado al lado del pasillo, juro que si alguna vez dije que no creía en el amor a primera vista ahora me retracto

Este chico era un verdadero Dios griego, era alto y tenía un porte que denotaba elegancia, casi podría imaginarlo como un caballero del siglo XIX, su piel era bastante pálida pero eso lejos de parecer un defecto le daba una belleza sobrehumana, su cabello cobrizo estaba ligeramente despeinado dándole un aire sexy, y sus ojos… Dios sus ojos eran los más hermosos que alguna vez pude haber imaginado, su mirada era tan intensa que parecía penetrarte y leer tu alma.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que él me estaba mirando fijamente y rápidamente clave mi vista en el suelo mientras creaba una cortina con mi cabello para evitar que viera mi sonrojo mientras pasaba a su lado y me apresuraba a seguir a mi amiga por el pasillo para reunirnos con nuestro grupo.

Mientras caminaba junto a Candy me sentí tentada a girar mí vista en un deseo de verlo nuevamente, pero la voz de mi amiga apremiándome me lo impido, entonces un pensamiento fugaz llegó a mí: ¿Volvería alguna vez a ver a ese hombre perfecto?


	3. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer:**

-Twilight y Candy Candy son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente

-Historia escrita en conjunto con Ruby (PkenaPcosa).

_Hola a todas, chicas. Esta vez, después de mucho tardar, les traigo por fin el cap 3 de este Croosroads entre Twilight y nuestra serie preferida. Para intentar excusarme a mi y a mi compañera Ruby (PkenaPcosa) les diré que, el motivo de nuestra tardanza en actualizar se debió más que nada a que no habíamos coincidido en la web para intercambiar partes del cap y así completarlo, pero ya habiéndolo logrado, jijiji, les presento el cap. Ambas pensamos que, como esta bien larguito, nos exoneraran de quemarnos en una hoguera, jejeje._

_Alyshaluz, a pesar del retraso por subir este cap 3, no creas que no noté tu review para el primer cap. Creo que pensamos más o menos igual, porque cuando yo pienso en "Candy Candy" y Twilight juntos, imagino dos platillos deliciosos mezclados, jejeje. Y si te gustó este Terry de vampiro, jejeje, te seguirá gustando porque en este cap 3 está para comérselo, jejeje._

_Zara Andley Cullen, jejeje pues por tu review me doy cuenta de que entiendes bien la bromita (la verdad es que yo también prefiero a Damon Salvatore, jajaja); si vieras que el libro de drácula como tal no lo he leído yo, pero si se de que va y hasta cómo termina...si quieres terminar de leerlo pues puedo intentar conseguirlo para ti por la red, tú me avisas, jijiji._

_Eli de Grandchester, la verdad tengo que agradecerte porque por todo lo que me cuentas eres una de mis lectoras fieles, y eso sinceramente me halaga...y por supuesto, tengo que agradecerte que me sigas de esa forma, a pesar de que a veces me vuelvo loca escribiendo, jejeje. Te diré que tenemos mucho en común, primero porque Terry y Candy son mi pareja ideal (aunque hoy en día admito que Albert tiene lo suyo y que Anthony es un bombón, jejeje), y segundo porque ver a Terry y a Edward juntos para mí no tiene precio, jajaja. Segura estoy de que este cap te gustará, y sino me lo comentas con un review, ¿vale?_

_Elhyzha, creo que te debo una disculpa porque justo lo que me pediste y justo lo que hicimos: tardarnos, jejeje. Pero estoy segura de que, como estos Terry y Edward te gustan tanto juntos podrás perdonarnos porque en este cap están para comérselos, jejeje._

_Elena, sin dudarlo te doy la bienvenida a este fic dual que me complace subir aquí, jijiji. Creo que, ya que Candy y Twilight son tus series favoritas, te divertirás mucho leyéndome porque mientras se nos de la oportunidad, mi compañera Ruby y yo seguiremos explotando lo mejor de ambas series, jejeje._

_¡Conny de Grandchester! Creo que debo pedirte disculpas porque a pesar de todos tus reviews nos tardamos mucho en actualizar, pero Ruby y yo esperamos que este cap larguito puedo compensarlo un poco, jejeje. Con respecto a tus preguntas, creo que iré intentando responder las que ahora puedo…Terry Edward no querían regresar a Transilvania porque, como son vampiros, tenían que dejar pasar algún tiempo para que los que eran de su época y que aún estaban vivos no los reconocieran, jijiji; la dieta que tenía antes como ves era de humanos, jejeje, la que escojan ahora…jajaja, creo que podrás conocerla en el próximo cap (risa malvada); por lo demás, cómo y por qué fueron convertidos en vampiros, qué ocurrió con sus familias, y qué pasará al final, jejeje, tendrás que esperar un poquito más para conocer las respuestas pero prometo que llegaran (risa malvada, jajaja). Por cierto, "Reencarnación no tardo nada en actualizarla, de hecho tal vez si revisas te lleves una sorpresa, jejeje._

_Como siempre, me despido agradeciéndoles a todas por leer la historia, por todos sus comentarios y reviews y por su apoyo en general. Y ya saben, cualquier comentario con un review llegará. Las dejo con el cap para que disfruten. ¡Bye!_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Presentaciones**_

_Rumania; Transilvania._

**CANDY POV **

Eran más o menos las seis de la tarde cuando llegamos a la Iglesia Negra. Desde afuera me había parecido muy pequeña para que pudiéramos estar todos en la misa, pero cuando Alucard nos terminó de ubicar en nuestros asientos mis dudas se despejaron. Éramos bastantes turistas y al juzgar por el aspecto de los otros también muchos transilvanos. Todos susurrábamos esperando que iniciara la misa.

**-Es hermosa por dentro** – comentó Bella a mi lado.

**-Aquí dice que en esta iglesia se guarda la campana más grande de Rumania** – leí el folleto turístico que la describía. Mientras leía sobre el evento de esta noche a mí vino un detalle interesante – **Bella, si el sacerdote que dará la misa es transilvano, y su idioma nativo es rumano, ¿cómo vamos a entender lo que diga?**

Como era de esperarse Bella me miró con desesperación. Rápidamente miré alrededor intentando ubicar a Alucard. Si alguien podía ayudarnos a entender ese era él.

**-No tienen por qué preocuparse. Con gusto podemos traducirles lo que diga** – Jacob junto a Bella, nos ofreció su ayuda.

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Por supuesto. Jacob puede traducirte la misa porque está a tu lado** – le aseguró Albert a mi amiga – **Candy si lo deseas puedo sentarme junto a ti y traducirte también.**

**-Seguro **– acepté sin más mirándole levantarse y sentarse junto a mí – **Es muy amable de tu parte, Albert.**

**-En absoluto** – le restó importancia con una sonrisa.

Debo confesar que Albert me resultaba muy atractivo. Digo, no todos los días conoces a un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta y que parece dispuesto a llamar tu atención, ¿no? Casi parecía que debía estar saltando de felicidad por tener la oportunidad de sentarme junto a él… ¿y entonces por qué no era así? _Ah, claro. El chico del castillo Grandchester_. Y es que desde que salimos del castillo de vuelta a la posada para tomar el almuerzo y descansar un poco, no había podido quitármelo de la cabeza, algo comprensible si tenía en cuenta los hechos.

Y es que estaba segura de que no sólo me sentí atraída por él por su porte galante, sus hermosos ojos Verdi-azules, su sonrisa insinuante, su cabello castaño o sus fuertes manos; había algo más porque cuando lo vi en esa habitación, cuando él me miró fue como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera encendido, como si hubiera estado dormida todo este tiempo, esperando esa mirada…_Corrección, no te miró a ti, miró a Bella_. Recordar eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Normalmente le hacía bromas a Bella cuando un chico guapo se interesaba por ella, ¿por qué ahora no me hacía gracia?

**-¿Dije algo malo?**

**-¿Perdón?** – tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de nada de lo que Albert me hablaba.

**-Te decía que la iglesia sobrevivió a un incendio que ocasionaron los austríacos cuando quisieron tomar Transilvania en el siglo diecisiete. Pero creo que estoy aburriéndote con tanta historia.**

**-No, Albert, me impresiona que sepas tanto de la iglesia, pero… **– dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente como excusa – **es sólo que no puedo imaginarme por qué alguien querría destruir la iglesia.**

**-Ah, es que para aquella época la creencia era que Transilvania albergaba a los **_**demonios**_** y que incluso la iglesia estaba influenciada por ellos.**

**-¿Te refieres a los…** – miré alrededor antes de formular mi idea – **vampiros?**

**-Así es. Por eso, cada año hacen esta misa. Para que todos sepan que Transilvania repudia a los que son como **_**Vlad Draculea**_**. Y en memoria de todas sus víctimas, por supuesto.**

Abrí la boca para preguntarle un poco más sobre la misa, pero justo en ese momento el sacerdote hizo acto de aparición, se ubicó en el atrio y comenzó a hablar. Obviamente en su idioma rumano.

**-Está hablando del regocijo que siente porque sean tantos los presentes y nos felicita por estar aquí en un día tan memorable **– susurró Albert para mí.

**-¿Memorable?**

**-Lo está explicando** – Albert lo escuchó hablar y luego se inclinó hacia mí para traducirme – **Esta misa se hace para encaminar las almas de todos aquellos que sean perturbados por **_**demonios**_**. Comenzó a hacerse por la masacre de Vlad, para dar paz a todas sus víctimas, y a lo largo de los siglos ha servido para dar consuelo a aquellos que se ven en circunstancias parecidas.**

**-¿Se refiere a que hay vampiros entre nosotros y que atacan a la gente?**

**-Creo que es más una interpretación literal – **me contestó Albert con una sonrisa burlona.

No me tomó muchos segundos entender por qué me miraba así. Estaba claro que pensaba que yo estaba actuando como una loca, por interpretar las palabras del sacerdote como una advertencia de que nos cuidáramos de los vampiros, criaturas que por supuesto no existen.

**-Creo que me estoy dejando llevar mucho por la ficción **– admití sonriendo.

Eso pareció bastarle a Albert porque volvió a enfocarse en la misa. Yo en cambio, decidí dejar vagar la vista por todo lo que nos rodeaba. Como no estábamos precisamente en los asientos del frente, no tuve que preocuparme mucho porque me pescaran distraída; de hecho, con lo concentrados que todos estaban en las palabras del eclesiástico ni siquiera notarían si me levantaba para marcharme.

**-¡Ah!** – exclamé bastante alto, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban sentados en la misma fila que yo. No tardé ni dos segundos en volverme hacia ellos y susurrar apenada – **Lo siento.**

**-Descuida, Candy. Sólo intenta concentrarte un poco **– me aconsejó Albert.

¿Concentrarme? ¿Después de lo que había visto? Porque de algo si estaba segura: No estaba tan loca como para imaginarme al apuesto chico del castillo Grandchester a las puertas de la iglesia… ¿o sí? Por supuesto no me resistí a mirar de nuevo y esta vez mis sentidos me dieron la razón.

Ahí estaba, entrando por el pasillo principal, ubicándose a tan sólo unos asientos del que yo ocupaba. Junto a él se sentó un muchacho más o menos de su edad, aunque físicamente distinto a él. Los dos eran apuestos, pero a mí seguía atrayéndome ese joven de ojos azules y mirada misteriosa. ¿Me juzgarían por concentrarme en él y no en la misa? Si lo hicieran pues con gusto me declararía culpable del delito, porque teniéndolo tan cerca de mí, después de haberlo pensado durante todo el día, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Quién será? ¿De dónde viene y por qué tengo la sensación de que me es familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en alguna parte? ¿Tendrá novia? Ay Dios, por favor, que el chico a su lado sea su vecino, su hermano o simplemente su amigo…igual no se ve como esa clase de chicos, ¿no? Una mirada más detenida me da toda respuesta concreta: NO. ¿Son ideas mías o están hablando? _Bueno, tú no eres la más apropiada para reprocharles el no prestarle atención a la misa, ¿o sí?_

**-Es tan hermoso…** – dije sin darme cuenta, concentrada en detallarlo tanto como me permitía la distancia.

**-¿Empiezas a dejarte llevar, verdad?**

**-¿Eh? – **desde luego, Albert no podía saber que hacía mucho que había olvidado la misa – **Sí, por supuesto** – no me gusta mentir, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

**-Ya está terminando. Está haciendo una oración rápida por todos nosotros, otorgándonos su bendición para que nuestras almas no se vean privadas de la protección divina.**

¿Protección divina? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que entre nosotros estaba un joven tan perfectamente atractivo que podía ser un ángel? ¡Por Dios, este chico sí que era apuesto! Rasgos bien definidos, el porte de un caballero y un extraño aire de misterio flotaba a su alrededor, un aire que me atraía y me detenía a la vez, como si aquella perfección fuera demasiado grande como para considerarme digna de él o… ¿sería que esa reserva me estaba dando una advertencia? ¿Y si así fuera, de qué?

Por alguna razón que no alcancé a comprender, todo el vello de mis brazos se erizó de repente. Me abracé a mi misma para intentar desaparecer esa sensación, pero cuando levanté la vista sentí que todo se detuvo. ¡Me estaba mirando! Ese ángel perfecto me miraba directamente, con sus hermosos ojos Verdi-azules y su mirada seductora. Tragué saliva en un intento por calmarme pero simplemente no pude. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía desviar la vista, me sentía atrapada por su mirada. Vi sus labios perfectos curvarse en una sonrisa y mi respiración se detuvo…

**-Ya podemos levantarnos, Candy, la misa ha terminado.**

Albert estaba a mi lado, erguido, y junto a él Bella y Jacob, esperando por mí, la única que seguía postrada en su asiento.

**-Lo siento, creo que me abstraje por completo** – expliqué mientras me levantaba.

**-No te preocupes. Bella también estaba fascinada por la misa** – Jacob parecía divertido – **Especialmente por saber de los **_**demonios**_** a los que se refería el sacerdote.**

**-Lo dijo de forma interpretativa, sí, pero casi puedo jurar que estaba diciéndonos que podíamos ser atacados por vampiros sin darnos cuenta.**

_Así que Bella también "interpretó" el sermón de esa forma_. Desde luego, era de esperarse si ella estaba tan encantada como yo por los vampiros.

**-Ahora estamos en la Iglesia Negra, conmemorando la muerte de todas las víctimas del sanguinario Drácula. No creo que ningún vampiro pueda hacer acto de presencia aquí** – explicó Jacob con el mismo tono bromista.

**-Pero sólo para asegurarnos, sigamos a Alucard y al grupo, porque es bien sabido que los primeros blancos de los vampiros son las chicas jóvenes y bonitas** – Albert me miró alusivamente, y la verdad es que si aún no estuviera atrapada en una especie de trance le habría seguido el juego.

**-Candy **– mi amiga se apartó de Jacob y se situó junto a mí mientras caminábamos – **¿por qué gritaste en plena misa?**

**-¿Dices que grité? Creí que sólo había suspirado muy fuerte.**

**-No, Candy, casi gritas en medio del sermón del sacerdote. ¿Qué te ocurrió?**

**-Vi a alguien que ya había visto en el castillo Grandchester **– los ojos de Bella reflejaron un atisbo de sorpresa e interés y en seguida mi lado egoísta reaccionó. _Seguramente no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a Bella_. Oculté lo mejor que pude la decepción que ya empezaba a sentir – **Pero no era nadie importante.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sí. Mejor sigamos caminando o vamos a perdernos** – con ese recordatorio Bella se olvidó del incidente. Sin embargo yo no pude evitar mirar atrás. ¿Podría cruzarme de nuevo con ese ángel perfecto y atraer su atención hacia mí? Mirando su asiento ahora vacío cerré los ojos y pedí al cielo porque se me concediera esa oportunidad.

* * *

**TERRY POV **

A las seis de la tarde ya estaba en la ciudad el crepúsculo en su pleno apogeo. Las campanas de la Iglesia negra sonaban, anunciando que la misa estaba por comenzar, llamando a los feligreses a congregarse.

**-Te digo que no debemos estar aquí** – la voz de mi primo, repitiendo la misma frasecita que pronunciaba desde que saliéramos de la mansión Cullen, ya me empezaba a parecer fastidiosa.

**-Y yo te repito que estamos aquí por interés cultural** – Edward me lanzó una de sus miradas acusadoras. A este punto ya debería saber que no tienen efecto en mí – **Hace más de un siglo que no venimos** – le dije en italiano. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los transilvanos que caminaban junto a nosotros conocía el idioma. Todos eran tan tradicionalistas que únicamente reconocían el rumano y si acaso un poco de inglés – **Me interesa saber que tanto ha cambiado.**

**-¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso? –** aunque Edward no acostumbraba "leer" mi mente, sé que en casos como estos no se resiste, y fue justamente eso lo que me hizo pensar en la nostalgia que me producía estar en Transilvania – **Me sorprende que te interese tanto venir aquí. Es sólo una iglesia.**

_Al parecer se creyó mi "motivo"_.

**-No es sólo una iglesia, Edward, es la Iglesia Negra, el lugar donde ambos fuimos bautizados, donde nos confesamos por primera vez. No vas a negarme que te gustaría ver cómo ha cambiado, ¿o sí?**

**-Está bien, pero sólo estaremos un rato. Recuerda que no nos hemos alimentado nada hoy** – bajó la voz para que sólo yo lo escuchara y continuó hablando en italiano – **No quiero verme tentado por la sed justamente en este lugar.**

**-Ser tentados en una iglesia. Algo digno de entrar en nuestra lista de ironías crueles. La número dos mil setecientos noventa y cuatro, ¿no?**

**-Dos mil setecientos noventa y cuatro, y contando **– concordó él conmigo.

Dejamos de conversar al estar frente a la iglesia. Había bastantes personas, turistas, transilvanos, o simples visitantes, pero no se veía rebosada. _Las maravillas de las ampliaciones_. Obviamente si le habían hecho algunas modificaciones a la iglesia. Pero aunque ver aquello había sido mi excusa para convencer a Edward de ir, era lo que menos me importaba en realidad.

Sacando provecho a que nos detuvimos justamente en la puerta de la iglesia di un vistazo general. Una exclamación, aunque algo exagerada, llegó a mis oídos. Con la ayuda de mis "desarrollados sentidos" tardé sólo medio segundo en dar con ella. La "escuché" susurrar una disculpa rápida a todos los que escucharon su exclamación.

**-¿Entramos?** – Edward pareció impacientarse, cosa rara en él. Pero al mirar alrededor di con la causa de ello: los que estaban sentados cercanos a la puerta nos miraban detenidamente, susurrando las posibles razones por las cuales no entrábamos y escuchábamos el sermón.

**-Vamos** – le susurré retomando el paso. Cuando íbamos por la mitad del pasillo "sentí" su mirada sobre nosotros. Decidí esperar hasta que estuvimos en nuestro asiento para devolverle la mirada. No me convenía que Edward sospechara algo cuando aún no nos sentábamos si quiera.

Para mi mala suerte, pese a todas las décadas de no estar en Transilvania, Edward seguía hablando rumano igual de bien como yo, y no tardó en darse cuenta del "propósito" de la misa.

**-Es la misa conmemorativa por las víctimas de Vlad** – susurró a un tono que sólo yo pude escuchar – **Es el evento que ellos hacen para repeler a los **_**demonios**_– al ver que yo no caía añadió en italiano de nuevo – **a los **_**demonios**_** vampiros, como nosotros.**

**-Sí, pero el hecho de que seamos vampiros, no nos exime de cumplir con la tradición de rezar por las víctimas de Vlad, ¿verdad?** – retomé el italiano y los susurros bajos, así como esa expresión traviesa que tanto lo hacía exasperar en estos casos – **Recuerda que somos transilvanos, y fuimos criados con estas tradiciones.**

**-En aquel entonces éramos humanos, ahora somos como los demonios a los que se está refiriendo el sacerdote. Además, si realmente pretendieras que sigamos las tradiciones transilvanas aceptarías que nos vayamos ahora mismo. Seguro que es un sacrilegio que dos vampiros estén aquí.**

**-¿Y dar la impresión de que huimos despavoridos a apoyar al diablo? Ni se te ocurra. Además, que yo recuerde en ninguno de los muchos domingos que veníamos a misa te mostraste emocionado por cumplir los designios religiosos, ¿o sí? Únicamente te gustaba venir para ver a esa chiquilla que decidió hacerse monja.**

**-El que estaba interesado en esa chiquilla eras tú, no yo.**

**-Nunca pusiste objeción en acompañarme a verla, así que ahora no vengas a negarme que también te gustaba.**

**-Di lo que quieras, no vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer. Debemos irnos ahora mismo** – intenté replicar su decisión, pero Edward tenía los mismos "desarrollados sentidos" que yo, y no tardó en dar con mi objetivo – **¿Ellas? ¿La rubia y la morena? **– a pesar de que hablábamos en susurros, pude sentir como la rabia crecía en su voz – ¿**Así es como me pagas por no meterme en tu mente? Y pensar que por un momento creí que tus intenciones realmente eran nobles, pero no. Desde el principio tenías toda la intención de buscar nuestra cena.**

**-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Servicio a domicilio?** – nada más hacer ese comentario su furia aumentó. Yo en cambio, retomé mi actitud pícara – **Relájate, Edward, ya te dije que no tengo esos planes para ellas. Tan sólo digamos que me apetece conversar un poco con los humanos, en vez de sólo comerlos, para variar.**

Lo vi poner los ojos en blanco y supe que su molestia inicial había pasado.

**-¿Qué no ves que ellas están acompañadas?** – todavía sonaba molesto, pero fue obvio para mí que su razón ahora era diferente. Di un vistazo rápido a ambas chicas y descubrí que, en efecto, dos jóvenes las acompañaban. La morena prestaba atención al chico junto a ella, que traducía las palabras del cura.

**-¿Debo entender que te sientes en desventaja?**

Edward se concentró en la misa, ignorando por completo la pregunta que le hice. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones mías, pero casi podría jurar que la molestia de mi primo era ahora el hecho de que la chica que se suponía sería para él no estaba sola.

No podía juzgarlo porque extrañamente yo también me sentí molesto al saber que la rubia estaba acompañada, ¡y qué acompañante tenía! Un muchacho rubio, bastante simpático para su edad, alguien que seguramente llamaba su atención. Pero un vistazo más detallado a ella derrocó esa teoría. La rubia no estaba mirando a su acompañante, me miraba a mí.

Sintiéndome atraído por esos ojos verdes le dediqué una de mis miradas seductoras.

**-Es tan hermoso…** – aún con la distancia pude escucharla con claridad, y mi ego, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió halagado de verdad.

**-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Terry?** – mi primo susurraba de nuevo junto a mí.

**-Solamente quiero hablarles. Relájate un poco, ¿sí?**

**-¿Por qué ellas? ¿Qué tienen de especial que decidiste venir hasta aquí por ellas?**

**-Son lindas, apetitosas y amables…y no me vas a negar que la morena te cautivó en el castillo.**

**-Como a ti la rubia, ¿verdad?** – Edward no dejó pasar la oportunidad de devolverme el ataque. Después de todo, aunque hubiera fingido interés en la misa, si había visto el intercambio de miradas que yo tenía con ella.

El sacerdote comenzó a cerrar el sermón, pidiendo a Dios que mantuviera a todos los presentes bajo su protección contra los _demonios_. Reí para mí mismo. ¿Qué clase de protección era esa si había dos vampiros presentes esperando a que dos creyentes salieran para interceptarlas?

Cuando por fin terminó, Edward no tardó nada en ponerse de pie.

**-¿Y ahora?**

**-Sígueme** – le pedí antes de levantarme y empezar a caminar para salir de la iglesia.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, y las muchas personas que salían de la iglesia se apresuraban a buscar un taxi o cualquier otro medio de transporte. Los turistas eran los únicos que seguían apostados afuera.

**-Deberíamos irnos** – Edward hizo un último intento por persuadirme.

**-Aún no.**

Fue cuestión de segundos en los que tardaron en salir. Primero sus acompañantes, caminaban y charlaban de la misa y algo acerca de recolectar unos datos. A una distancia mediana caminaban ellas, comentando sobre el haber visto a alguien parecido. Di un último vistazo a los chicos que las acompañaban para asegurarme de que ya estuvieran bastante distanciados. Al verlos reunirse más adelante con un grupo de turistas, vi la oportunidad presentarse.

**-Disculpen, señoritas** – me acerqué a ellas y nada más escuchar mi voz detuvieron su paso, tal cual esperaba – **no quisiera molestarlas, pero ¿acaso no nos hemos visto antes?**

**-Así es. En el castillo Grandchester** – la rubia se apresuró en contestarme – **Fue esta mañana.**

**-Ahora recuerdo. Ya me decía que sus rostros se me hacían familiares. Tal parece que tenemos el mismo programa de turismo entonces.**

**-También vino a la misa** – dijo la morena dando por hecho que mi intención era la de un turista más.

**-Me pareció un evento memorable del cual no nos podíamos perder**. **Por cierto,** **mi nombre es Terrence, y él es mi primo **– sólo mencioné nuestra conexión, dándole la oportunidad de que él mismo se presentara.

**-Edward **– no lo demostró abiertamente pero para mí, que lo conozco desde hace décadas, no me pasó desapercibido el detalle: Edward estaba molesto. _¿Tanta agitación por hablar con un par de chicas?_

**-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella **– dijo dirigiéndose a mí, evadiendo la mirada de Edward.

**-Bien. Sólo si tú me llamas Terry **– había pensado en hacerle el ofrecimiento a la rubia también, pero ella aún no se había presentado y pude ver que no le agradaba hacerlo. Su rostro estaba tenso cuando se decidió a darnos su nombre.

**-Candice **– le escuché decir y el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre me causó una sensación anhelante…sensación que se borró de tajo por la intervención de Edward.

**-Bonito nombre. Aunque me parece un poco formal para una chica tan linda como tú **– Edward es mi primo, sí…pero ni siquiera repetirme eso mentalmente me hizo retractarme de querer estrangularlo por mostrarle justamente a ella su lado encantador. ¿No era él quien estaba en contra de "socializar" con ellas? ¿Por qué de pronto cambiaba de parecer y justamente con la chica de la que no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído?

**-En realidad, mis amigos me llaman Candy**. **Supongo que puedes llamarme así, si lo prefieres **– le ofreció ella sonriéndole.

Genial. Toda la vida inmortal me la paso perfeccionando mis tácticas de seducción y justamente no funcionan con la chica que me atrae de verdad. Pero una sola sonrisa de Edward, el Sr. Viva el celibato, y ella cae rendida a sus pies. Sí, definitivamente un suceso digno de ocupar el puesto número dos mil setecientos noventa y cinco en nuestra lista de ironías crueles.

**-Me parece bien. Un apodo dulce para una chica dulce **– _Aún cuando acabas de "leerme" y descubrir que me parece completamente excesivo de tu parte que le hables así, ¿te atreves a seguirle coqueteando? Qué bueno que sabes "leer" Edward Anthony Cullen, pues así más tarde no tendré que detenerme a explicarte por qué haré un nudo con tus venas yugulares._

**-¿También son turistas recorriendo la ciudad?** – preguntó su amiga Bella dirigiéndose a mí con interés. En pago a ello, le sonreí con amabilidad.

**-La recorremos, sí, aunque todavía nos faltan muchos lugares por ir. Y creo que los que quisiéramos ver ya mismo están hasta el final de nuestro programa** – expliqué con toda intención. Estaba seguro de que morderían mi anzuelo, y no me equivoqué.

**-A nosotras nos pasa igual. Justamente queríamos conocer el lago Santa Ana, que es muy famoso en Rumania, pero la visita está programada para los últimos días de nuestra visita turística.**

**-¡Qué coincidencia! Casualmente es una de las visitas que le estaba proponiendo a mi primo que adelantáramos en nuestra agenda, porque sencillamente el lago Santa Ana es único en toda Europa. Se me hace muy conveniente que tengamos ese deseo en común.**

**-¿Conveniente dice?** – repitió Candy recelosa.

**-Así es. Resulta que hay transportes particulares que pueden llevarte al lago Santa Ana pero no acostumbran a trasladar sólo a dos personas. A nosotros nos encantaría ir, pero como sólo somos dos es un poco difícil conseguir el transporte.**

**-¿Y si fueran más de dos? ¿Si fueran cuatro?** – su amiga Bella no tardó en sugerir lo que yo deseaba que sugiriera.

**-Por supuesto que sería más fácil conseguir el transporte. Justamente cuatro personas es el mínimo de turistas que se necesita para ir.**

**-Candy **– Bella se volvió hacia ella, con la mirada anhelante de quien va a pedir algo que es difícil de dar – **¿por qué no aprovechamos la oportunidad y vamos todos? Podríamos ir el lunes, que es nuestro día libre del tour.**

**-Pero Bella es que…apenas y nos hemos visto** – confesó lentamente como si así pudiera evitar decir lo obvio.

**-Ustedes son un par de turistas, igual que nosotros **– para mi sorpresa, Edward intervino en la conversación – **Los turistas suelen organizarse para visitar lugares juntos, y eso es lo que les estamos proponiendo** –deliberadamente Edward se dirigió a Candy – **En el camino hacia el lago nos cruzaremos con muchos otros turistas y guías que pueden ayudarnos en cualquier situación, así que no iríamos precisamente solos a enfrentarnos a la naturaleza del bosque que rodea al Santa Ana.**

**-Resulta provechoso que los cuatro queramos conocer el Santa Ana y que nuestros programas turísticos no tengan una vista pronta para el lago porque nos deja en la misma situación. Pero si ustedes se sienten incómodas por hacer la travesía con un par de extraños es más que comprensible **– un pensamiento fugaz pasó por mi mente: ¿Por qué no había manipulado sus pensamientos desde un principio para obtener la respuesta que deseaba? _Porque en verdad quiero que responda por ella misma, que acepte por su propia voluntad_. Pero la expresión de su rostro no daba indicación de una respuesta afirmativa. De algo si estaba seguro: esta chica rubia, Candy, era la primera mujer que me había atraído tanto en más de un siglo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Lo admito, desde que mi primo me dijo sus intenciones de asistir a misa a la Iglesia Negra, supe que había algo extraño en su comportamiento, sin embargo, por mucho que pecara de ingenuo, decidí no entrar a su mente y confiar en el creyendo esa absurda historia de que lo que lo había motivado a ir era la añoranza por los buenos tiempos, pero ¡oh! gran sorpresa la que me lleve cuando me di cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que nos encontrábamos ahí

En una banca en el medio de la iglesia, se encontraban las dos chicas con las que nos habíamos topado en el castillo, no es que me molestarla verlas de nuevo, de hecho daría cualquier cosa por volver a hablar con la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños; pero odiaba que Terry se aprovechara de mi buena voluntad al no leer sus pensamientos mintiéndome de esa forma.

Mi furia aumento, cuando me di cuenta que la chica, que se estaba grabando a fuego en mi memoria, no se encontraba sola, sino que se encontraba al lado de un joven alto, moreno, de cabello largo y cuerpo musculoso, quien se acercaba a hablarle al oído mientras ella lo miraba con evidente emoción en sus ojos. Bueno qué esperaba, ¿Que esa belleza no tuviese novio? ¡Si claro, Edward, en tus sueños!

Aunque después de todo… ¿a mí qué me importaba? Lo más probable era que después de esta tarde nunca volvería a verla, no sé a qué estaba jugando Terry, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que estas chicas, o al menos la morena, no se convertirían en nuestra cena.

Cuando la misa terminó nos dirigimos a la salida, yo quería irme cuanto antes, necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar y de la tentación, pero como siempre Terry tenía algo mas en mente, por lo que ni tardo ni perezoso, se acercó a ellas para llamar su atención

Cruzó un par de palabras con ambas y cuando escuché que se estaba presentando, me acerqué para hacer lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando por fin la chica morena se presentó como Isabella, aunque ella prefería que la llamaran con su diminutivo… Bella, definitivamente el nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

**-Bien. Sólo si tú me llamas Terry **– escuché a mi primo usar su voz seductora e instantáneamente desee quemarlo, para luego bailar sobre sus cenizas. Aunque cuando la chica rubia se presentó pensé en un mejor método de venganza.

**-Bonito nombre. Aunque me parece un poco formal para una chica tan linda como tú **– le dije coqueteándole un poco.

_Toma esto, Terry. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

**-En realidad, mis amigos me llaman Candy**. **Supongo que puedes llamarme así, si lo prefieres **– me respondió con una sonrisa que yo aproveché para seguir con mi fingido filtreo.

**-Me parece bien. Un apodo dulce para una chica dulce **– continué y escuché los regaños de mi primo en mi mente; bueno al menos logré mi cometido.

**-¿También son turistas recorriendo la ciudad?** – preguntó Bella a Terry con demasiado interés para mi gusto y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Esto definitivamente ya se estaba pareciendo a una guerra

**-La recorremos, sí, aunque todavía nos faltan muchos lugares por ir. Y creo que los que quisiéramos ver ya mismo están hasta el final de nuestro programa** – mintió él y no necesitaba de mi don para saber por dónde iban sus intenciones.

A este comentario, prosiguió una plática en la que ellas nos comentaron que tenían interés por conocer el lago de Santa Ana, a lo que mi primo fingió que nosotros también estábamos muy interesados en hacerlo, seguido de un sinfín de mentiras mas sobre problemas para el transporte, todas con la clara intención de propiciar una salida juntos.

Debo reconocer que mi primo tenía buenos argumentos, y había convencido por completo a Bella de que visitáramos los cuatro juntos a ese lugar. Sin embargo, Candy aun se encontraba renuente con la idea.

**-Ustedes son un par de turistas, igual que nosotros**. **Los turistas suelen organizarse para visitar lugares juntos, y eso es lo que les estamos proponiendo** –– intervine mirando a Candy en un intento de convencerla, después de todo, si hacíamos esa salida juntos, tendría más posibilidades de estar junto a Bella – **En el camino hacia el lago nos cruzaremos con muchos otros turistas y guías que pueden ayudarnos en cualquier situación, así que no iríamos precisamente solos a enfrentarnos a la naturaleza del bosque que rodea al Santa Ana.**

**-Resulta provechoso que los cuatro queramos conocer el Santa Ana y que nuestros programas turísticos no tengan una vista pronta para el lago porque nos deja en la misma situación. Pero si ustedes se sienten incómodas por hacer la travesía con un par de extraños es más que comprensible **– completo mi primo, fingiendo dar por terminado el asunto, aunque su intención era provocar precisamente el efecto contrario.

**-No, espera –** intervino Bella interpretando las palabras de Terry como una despedida** – Supongo que podríamos ir juntos. Después de todo sólo iremos a conocer el lago, y como bien has dicho todos somos turistas. No está mal que hagamos planes en común si queremos lo mismo, ¿no?**

**-Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? – **preguntó él como si realmente dudara de que fuera a dar una respuesta positiva.

**-¡Claro! Estaremos encantadas ¿no es así Candy? **– dijo con emoción mientras yo sentía que la sangre o mejor dicho la ponzoña me hervía por dentro, de coraje al pensar que ella pudiera estar interesada en mi primo.

Pero no podía ser ¿verdad?, es decir, un ángel como ella, no podría interesarse por un monstruo como Terry ¿o sí?

Es decir, no tenía nada en contra de mi primo, a fin de cuentas ambos pertenecíamos a la misma especie, pero es que simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que justamente ella, callera en las manos de alguien como Terry que solo la utilizaría para satisfacer sus necesidades, tanto las de vampiro como las de hombre.

**-Mmm, si claro, suena bien** – respondió Candy con algo de renuencia, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

**-Tenemos una cita entonce**s. **Dígannos donde se hospedan y pasaremos por ustedes – **ofreció mi primo**.**

**-No es necesario** – se apresuró a decir la rubia – **podemos vernos en la plaza central y de ahí partimos – **pude sentir su tono cortante de voz y entonces terminó mentalmente _"ni loca les diré donde nos estamos quedando, por mucho que Bella esté clavada con él, apenas los conocemos y estamos en un país extraño ¡por dios ni siquiera hablamos el idioma! Estoy segura que nadie nos entendería si intentamos pedir ayuda"_

Reconozco que los pensamientos de la chica me hicieron reír, después de todo, ella tenía más razón de la que pensaba, aunque no en lo del idioma claro, menos en lo del idioma, ya que aun si supieran el rumano tanto como su propia lengua, no podrían hacer nada ante la persistencia de mi primo, aunque por otro lado, ella era quien menos por qué preocuparse, él ya tenía un objetivo, y ese objetivo no tenía los ojos verdes, sino color chocolate.

**-Es un hecho entonces, nos veremos el lunes en la plaza central, a las 10 a.m.** – me apresuré a responder antes de que mi primo pudiera utilizar su _poder de convencimiento_ sobre ellas para que cambiaran de opinión.

**-Perfecto… ahí estaremos –** me dijo Bella mirándome fijamente mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un adorable rojo.

En ese momento me llegó una idea, si había podido adentrarme a los pensamientos de Candy ¿estaría mal que buscara un poquito en la mente de Bella?

Centré mi mirada en ella y me esforcé por buscar algo, por escuchar su voz interna, pero con lo único que me topé fue con una pared en blanco, no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Supongo que mi mirada debió ser muy intensa ya que de pronto sentí que su corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido, tanto que se me hacia agua la boca de solo imaginar lo rápido que estaba corriendo su sangre.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, aparté mi mirada liberándola también a ella, mas no por eso deje de intentar en vano encontrar algo dentro de su mente. Sin embargo era caso perdido, ya que parecía que sus pensamientos estaban vetados para mí. ¡Esto era frustrante! Durante más de cien años había leído, aun contra mi voluntad, la mente de todas las personas a mí alrededor y justo ahora que por primera vez alguien realmente me interesaba al grado de querer saber lo que pensaba, esa era la única persona a la cual no podía leer. Definitivamente más tarde tendría que contarle a Terry que había encontrado la ironía cruel número dos mil setecientos noventa y cinco.

**-¡Bella, Candy!** – escuché al chico que estaba al lado de Bella en la iglesia llamarlas, y tuve que reprimir el gruñido que se estaba por brotar de mi pecho.

**-Bueno, tenemos que marcharnos, ya nos están buscando** – se disculpo Bella, saliendo por completo de su aturdimiento – **fue un verdadero placer conocerlos E…Edward **– me regaló una tímida pero maravillosa sonrisa que yo gustoso le correspondí.

**-Un gusto para mí también Bella** – le respondí haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, tal como lo hubiera hecho cuando era humano, ante una dama tan hermosa como ella.

**-Terry** – prosiguió ella despidiéndose de mi primo.

**-El placer es todo mío dulce Bella** – le dijo y tomó su mano para depositar un beso en su dorso muy al estilo Casanova, lo que me provoco gruñirle de manera imperceptible para ellas – **Candy…. **– prosiguió imitando el gesto con la rubia haciendo que el corazón de ella comenzara a acelerarse.

**-Si claro… mucho gusto** – alcanzó a responder ella, perdida en los ojos de mi primo, hasta que de pronto pareció reaccionar – **a los dos **– rectificó recordando de pronto mi presencia.

**-El gusto fue mío. Nos vemos pronto –** me despedí y las vi alcanzar a los chicos que las habían llamado y partir al lado de ellos.

Me quedé mirando fijamente por donde se marchaban, reprimiendo mis ganas de lanzarme y desgarrar la garganta del tipo moreno cuando paso su brazo de manera "cariñosa" sobre el hombro de Bella.

**-¿Celoso primito?** – se burló Terry cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión, que estaba seguro seria igual a la de un asesino psicópata.

**-A decir verdad si –** le dije entre dientes, después de todo ¿Qué caso tenia negarlo?

**-No tienes nada de que preocuparte** –me tranquilizó – **después de todo no son mas que dos simples humanos, ¿Cómo podrían competir contra nosotros? Un par de apuestos vampiros en la flor de su juventud **– concluyó con arrogancia.

**-Pueden competir por el simple hecho de que ellos son de su misma especie, y no planean convertirlas en su cena. Lo que me recuerda… ¿a qué demonios juegas, Terry Grandchester? **

**-¿Yo? A nada** – me respondió con indiferencia – **como te dije anteriormente, lo único que quiero es charlar con ellas, conocerlas, simplemente aprovechar nuestras vacaciones y pasar un buen rato.**

**-Un buen rato que terminara con ellas como el platillo principal ¿verdad?**

**-Me hieres Edward **– dijo llevando las manos al corazón –** no creas que solo pienso en ellas como alimento, probablemente sea que el volver a casa despertó mi nostalgia por el "yo humano", pero en verdad, solo quiero conocerlas mejor, como hombre, no como vampiro.**

**-Si claro, sobre todo a Bella **– dije con cierto tono de reproche.

**-Mmm, la dulce Bella, una linda chica, pero para nada mi estilo, como te lo dije en el castillo, las prefiero rubias.**

**-Y por eso acaparaste toda su atención – **le reproché.

**-Tranquilo primito, te aseguro que para nada fue intencional, solo que la conversación se dio así, a diferencia tuya claro esta.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-A que tu si coqueteaste deliberadamente con Candy. Pero no te preocupes, sé que solo fue porque estabas celoso, así que no te lo recrimino. Además nunca hemos peleado por una mujer, y creo que no lo vamos a hacer ahora, ¿o sí?**

**-Claro que no – **le respondí con una sonrisa, dando por zanjado el tema.

Mi primo tenía razón, nunca antes habíamos peleado por una mujer, pero es que en realidad nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por una mujer, como lo estaba ahorita con esta chiquilla fascinante.

Aun no lograba definir qué era lo que la hacía tan especial, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no permitiría que Bella se convirtiera en otro de los _juguetes de mi primo._

* * *

**BELLA POV**

¡Dios, no podía creerlo! ¡Lo había vuelto a ver!

Había estado fantaseando con este chico de cabello cobrizo desde esta mañana que lo vi en el castillo, y aunque anhelaba el poder verlo nuevamente, jamás pensé que mi deseo se cumpliera.

Así que imagínense mi sorpresa cuando al salir de la misa, se nos acercó el chico que habíamos conocido en la habitación del piano y quien inicio una pequeña conversación con nosotros antes de presentarse como Terrence para luego dejar que se presentara su primo Edward, quien no resulto ser otro que el Dios griego de ojos verdes con quien había cruzado mi mirada en el castillo.

Edward…

No cabía duda que su nombre iba perfectamente con su porte de caballero del siglo XIX, eso sin mencionar que había algo en el que me pareció totalmente enigmático. Pero sea lo que fuera eso solamente lo hacía más atrayente para mí.

Lamentablemente nada es perfecto, y mi vida mucho menos; ya que mi adonis personal, no mostro interés en mí, sino en Candy.

Y en realidad no lo culpo, después de todo, como dicen por ahí, "los caballeros las prefieren rubias" ¿o no? Y mi amiga, con su cabello dorado cayendo en unos perfectos rizos, sus ojos verdes y su nariz respingada – eso sin mencionar su buen cuerpo – es en realidad una chica muy linda que bien podría ser el sueño de cualquier hombre; todo lo contrario a mí, que soy lo que puede llamarse una chica demasiado normal, cabello y ojos castaños, flacucha y pálida como un papel. Si, definitivamente no tenía nada con que competir contra mi amiga.

Decidí entablar conversación con Terry – como me había pedido que le llamara – antes de que la autocompasión se adueñara de mí, así fue como me enteré de que ellos también tenían un tour turístico que abarcaba los mismos lugares que nosotros. Comenzamos a charlar acerca de los lugares que nos moríamos por conocer y que estaban programados casia para los últimos días del tour, y coincidimos con ellos en el lago de Santa Ana.

Fue entonces cuando Terry sugirió que fuéramos los cuatro juntos, ya que sería mucho más fácil conseguir un medio de transporte, y yo claro esta acepté gustosa viendo una oportunidad de poder compartir un poco más de tiempo con ellos, bueno a decir verdad con Edward, pues aunque él no estuviera interesado en mi precisamente, al menos tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente.

A diferencia mía, Candy estaba un poco renuente en aceptar, y no me sorprendía, ella siempre decía que yo al haber vivido toda mi vida en un pueblo pequeño, tenía el defecto de confiar en cualquier persona; en cambio ella que había vivido en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago, siempre tenía más precaución con las personas que recién conocía.

Estaba a punto de reforzar mi labor de convencimiento, cuando Edward se me adelantó, claro y cómo no, seguramente él se moría de ganas de que Candy fuera.

**-Ustedes son un par de turistas, igual que nosotros**. **Los turistas suelen organizarse para visitar lugares juntos, y eso es lo que les estamos proponiendo**. **En el camino hacia el lago nos cruzaremos con muchos otros turistas y guías que pueden ayudarnos en cualquier situación, así que no iríamos precisamente solos a enfrentarnos a la naturaleza del bosque que rodea al Santa Ana - **¡Dios! Su voz era como música para mis oídos, tan varonil y aterciopelada a la vez, que ya podía imaginarla susurrándome palabras dulces o cantando una canción a mi oído mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

_Tranquila Bella, eso nunca va a pasar y lo sabes, a él le gusta Candy, NO tú… ¡recuérdalo!_

**-Resulta provechoso que los cuatro queramos conocer el Santa Ana y que nuestros programas turísticos no tengan una vista pronta para el lago porque nos deja en la misma situación – **continuó Terry, uniéndose a su primo para convencer a Candy **– Pero si ustedes se sienten incómodas por hacer la travesía con un par de extraños es más que comprensible **– completó

**-No, espera –** le dije de manera casi desesperada, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba aceptando la negativa** – Supongo que podríamos ir juntos. Después de todo sólo iremos a conocer el lago, y como bien has dicho todos somos turistas. No está mal que hagamos planes en común si queremos lo mismo, ¿no?**

No me importó en lo mas mínimo aceptar por ambas, después de todo habíamos venido a divertirnos y estaba segura de que esta salida iba a ser bastante divertida. Sabía que Candy no me iba a contradecir delante de los chicos, y lo acepto, me aproveché de eso, pero es que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ya más adelante me encargaría de convencer a mi amiga; después de todo, si ella no iba lo más seguro es que Edward tampoco.

Tal como lo imaginé Candy aceptó a regañadientes, así que acordamos vernos el lunes a las 10 de la mañana en la plaza central ya que mi amiga se negó rotundamente a decirles donde estábamos hospedadas.

Me giré a ver a Edward y ¡oh gran error! Descubrí que él también me miraba fijamente y me perdí en la intensidad de su mirada color esmeralda, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándole, pero me sentí como si estuviera hipnotizada mientras observaba cada una de sus facciones.

**-¡Bella, Candy! – **escuché a Jacob llamarnos y eso me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, para irnos de vuelta a la posada

Durante todo el camino sentí a Candy tensa, como si algo le molestara y no necesitaba ser lectora de mentes para saber qué era. Estaba segura que ella estaba enojada por el hecho de que hubiera yo decidido por ella.

Una vez en la posada cenamos nuevamente todos juntos y después nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a descansar.

**-Candy, ¿viste lo apuesto que era?** – dije suspirando y tirándome en la cama, mientras a mi mente venia el chico de cabello cobrizo

**-¿Te refieres al **_**señor conveniencia**_** que sugirió espontáneamente que fuéramos juntos al Santa Ana? – **dijo de forma mordaz

**-En realidad me refería a su primo, Edward. aunque debo admitir que Terry también tiene lo suyo.**

**-Si tú lo dices – **se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Pasa algo?** – pregunté al darme cuenta del tono de sus contestaciones.

**-Nada ¿Qué habría de pasar?**

**-Estas molesta y me gustaría saber el motivo** – le respondí queriendo solucionar las cosas.

**-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? **– inquirió de manera seria.

**-Claro que si, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te quiero mucho, no me gusta que estemos disgustadas. En serio Candy ¿Qué hice?**

**-¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios aceptaste la invitación tan de repente?**

**-¡Oh! Es eso. Me pareció buena idea, tu y yo teníamos muchas ganas de visitar ese lugar y ellos también, así que no vi por qué no aceptar.**

**-¡Pero ni siquiera los conocemos Bella! – **dijo exaltada.

**-Candy, relájate, estamos de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo, es lógico que no conozcamos a nadie, pero no por eso vamos a desaprovechar la oportunidad de divertirnos y conocer nuevas personas. Sobre todo si son tan apuestos como ellos.**

**-Si claro, pueden ser secuestradores, violadores, tratantes de blancas o peor aún, traficantes de órganos y nosotras nos pondremos en sus redes porque la señorita acepto una cita con ellos solo porque están guapos – **debo reconocer que el sarcasmo de mi amiga era bueno **– imagínate cuando encuentren nuestros cuerpos sin vida flotando en el lago, la policía dirá "al menos debieron haber muerto felices, después de todo fueron atacadas por unos chicos guapos".**

**-No seas absurda…**

**-No espera, ya imagino los titulares en los periódicos **_**"encontraron muertas a chicas americanas en el lago Santa Ana"**_** y la noticia continuaría **_**"fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un par de chicas provenientes de Forks, Washington, su búsqueda comenzó cuando Alucard, el guía encargado del tour en el que ellas participaban, se preocupo después de que no regresaran a la posada después de su primer día libre. Las fuentes informan que las vieron abandonar la plaza central acompañadas por un par de chicos guapos". **_**Oh y no olvides nuestras fotos, probablemente mutiladas pero con cara de satisfacción.**

**-Bueno al menos gozaríamos y no moriremos siendo virgen **– le seguí el juego y eso provocó que ambas estalláramos en risa olvidando por un momento la discusión **– Ya, hablando en serio Candy, si no querías ir solo lo hubieras dicho y no pasaba nada, en verdad no quiero que estés molesta – **dije en tono conciliador**.**

**-No es como si me hubieras dado mucha oportunidad de hacerlo – **me reprochó.

**-No es como si Edward no te fuera a insistir hasta que tu respuesta fuera afirmativa.**

**-¿Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? –** me preguntó desconcertada.

**-Nada, olvídalo – **decidí dejar de lado el tema ya que al parecer había abierto de mas la boca – **Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Cancelamos el plan? Puedo ir el lunes y decirles que se nos presentó otro asunto **– ofrecí, aunque internamente rogaba por no tener que hacerlo.

**-No Bella, tienes razón, vayamos y divirtámonos. Después de todo **– se encogió de hombros – **algo bueno puede salir de todo esto.**


	4. Acercamientos y pruebas

**Disclaimer:**

-Twilight y Candy Candy son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente

-Historia escrita en conjunto con Ruby (PkenaPcosa).

_¡Hola, amigas! Esta vez si que me he pasado con ustedes, lo reconozco, porque tardé demasiado en traerles una actualización, y lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa es que, un virus troyano atacó mi PC a la vez que mi compañera Ruby sufrió las consecuencias del huracán que recién acaba de azotar Veracruz PLOP. Lo bueno de todo esto es que sus reviews nos han hecho ver que debemos dedicarle más tiempo al fic, a pesar de los problemas, y así prometemos hacerlo. En fin, para no hacer más largo el cuento, las dejo con este Cap 4._

_Auro, permíteme darte las gracias por aún seguirme, me alegra que los caps sigan siendo de tu agrado._

_Eli de Grandhester, en verdad te debo una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero prometo que no descuidaré mis deberes así de nuevo. Jejeje, yo también disfruto mucho los celos entre Terry y Edward, tenemos bastante en común._

_¡Conny! Me pediste hasta el cansancio que actualizara y heme aquí, bastante tarde, pero complaciéndote amiga, jejeje. Si te gustó el escenario del Cap anterior, éste del Lago misterioso en Trasilvania te encantará amix, jejeje; y como siempre es súper contestar "algunas de tus preguntas" (risa macabra), jejeje. Como verás, Conny querida, Edward no pudo leer la mente de Bella y…jejeje tu teoría está bien encaminada si puedo decir :P lo de los cuadros…a su debido momento tendrán que descubrirlos, ¿no? Y pues si la Candy y Bella no quieren hacer el sacrificio por los vampis te invito a que nosotras ocupemos sus lugares, jajaja. Tú me estás avisando para que nos postulemos ;)_

_Galaxylam84, primero que todo, quiero darte la bienvenida a esta sección de reviews y agradecerte por dejarme uno, jejeje. Como tú dices, ahora empieza lo bueno, y seguro que me lo reforzaras cuando llegues al final de este Cap, jejeje._

_Lizethr, que gustazo tenerte por aquí amiga, te doy la bienvenida, jejeje. Y pues siempre hay una 1ra vez así que me alegra mucho que te ayudaran a dejarme un review porque los tuyos me encantan, jejeje. La verdad el interés de Terry y Edward por Candy y Bella da mucho que pensar, pero sobre todo ansias por seguir leyendo, y creo que al final de este Cap me pedirás de nuevo que actualice pronto, jejeje. Aunque esta vez si prometo no tardar SIGLOS en volver :P_

_Melody, permíteme darte la bienvenida a esta sección de reviews y de agradecerte por animarte a dejarme uno, jejeje. En verdad te doy la razón, mi colega Ruby y yo hemos sido ingratas por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ambas nos compretemos a enmendarnos trayéndoles Caps lindos y no tardar tanto para que las uñitas de todas nuestras lectoras sobrevivan a cada Cap, jejeje._

_Ya me voy despidiendo, y como siempre, antes les agradezco a todas por sus reviews y su fidelidad en la lectura. ¡Bye!_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Acercamientos y pruebas**_

_Rumania; Transilvania._

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando volvimos a la mansión Cullen ya era bastante tarde. Y algo que me pareció extraño, fue ver una luna blanca y redonda en lo alto del cielo. No era algo muy común de ver en Transilvania, siendo una ciudad tan oscura.

**-Probablemente sea porque estamos a mitad de año **–aunque sabía que mi primo no podía "ver" dentro de mi mente, siempre me hacía dudar cuando acertaba con mis pensamientos –.** Transilvania siempre ha sido menos oscura en esta época.**

**-No me preocupa el clima. Simplemente creo que si hay luna llena es más fácil que nos vean.**

**-Afortunadamente para nosotros, la mansión Cullen esta fuera de las miradas de los curiosos. Y no creo que la Sra. Helga, su esposo o su hija nos estén esperando.**

Tal vez Terry tuviera razón, pero por precaución me aseguré de que todo estaba despejado mientras entrábamos a la mansión. Y contario a lo que hubiera hecho en otra época, me dirigí directamente al que fuera el despacho de mi padre.

**-Es increíble lo bien que se conserva éste lugar **–Terry, por supuesto, me siguió. Pero a diferencia de mí, se quedó de pie, merodeando por la habitación –.** El tío Carlisle siempre fue un hombre muy meticuloso.**

**-Tenía muchas cosas en común con el duque **–le aseguré mostrándole el libro que tomé de la biblioteca Grandchester algunas horas antes. Me deslicé hasta el librero de mi padre y lo añadí a esa colección –. **Cambiando de tema, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

**-Tú dirás **–me respondió con ese tono de desafío mientras cruzaba los brazos en una posición para nada sumisa.

**-Ahora que ya no estamos "sedientos", y que puedes pensar sin preocuparte porque la ponzoña te queme la garganta, ¿sigues queriendo ir el lunes al lago Santa Ana?**

**-Por supuesto, Edward. Ya te dije que será una salida "normal". Simplemente quiero que pasemos un rato agradable, como humanos, ¿y quién mejor que ellas para divertirnos como humanos?**

**-Aunque no estés pensando en eso, igual no me parece muy correcto usarlas justamente a ellas para "divertirnos"** –aunque las intenciones de mi primo no estuvieran dirigidas a Bella, estaba seguro de que su amiga Candy tampoco era la chica ideal para sus "juegos". Aquello no iba a resultar bien.

**-Me extraña que hables en plural, porque a ti no te gusta "divertirte"** –si hay algo que aún sofoca a mi paciencia, es el sarcasmo de Terry –**. Pero descuida, no estaba pensando en ese tipo de diversión. Hasta yo pude notar que Candy no parece ser ese tipo de chica.**

**-¿Y ahora vas a decirme que eso la hace más interesante ante tus ojos?**

**-Pues aunque lo dudes, sí. En las muchas décadas de tedio y aburrimiento que llevamos juntos, nunca una chica se ha mostrado más interesada en ti que en mí **–finalmente se sentó frente a mí con gesto de resignación –**. No es que pretenda ofenderte, querido Edward, sé perfectamente que nunca te has mostrado entusiasmado por llamar la atención.**

**-Me alegra que al fin lo reconozcas **–le devolví un poco de ese sarcasmo que tanto le gusta usar.

**-Sin embargo, creo que algo místico y maquiavélico debió suceder hoy, porque Candy, la primera chica que en verdad me atrae desde hace al menos unos cien años, te prestó más atención a ti, el Sr. luchemos por la castidad, cuando te mostraste tan "amable" con ella.**

**-Tal vez se hubiera fijado más en ti si no te hubieras pasado la mayor parte del tiempo coqueteando con Bella**.

**-No me malinterpretes, Edward, no tengo intención de caer en una discusión infinita contigo donde nos reprochamos mutuamente nuestras acciones. Simplemente quiero decirte que he encontrado una nueva ironía para la lista.**

**-¿El que una chica no se fije en ti cuenta como una ironía cruel?**

**-Sí cuenta, porque resulta irónico que la primera vez que realmente quiero tener esa atención femenina seas tú el que la consiga, aún cuando no la deseas de verdad.**

**-Está bien, ponla en el puesto dos mil setecientos noventa y cinco de nuestras ironías crueles. Pero te advierto que yo ya he encontrado la dos mil setecientos noventa y seis.**

**-Y yo me muero por saber cuál es **–me aseguró aunque su rostro decía que había tenido suficiente de ironías.

**-Hoy, por primera vez en años, realmente me interesó leer la mente de una persona: Bella. Y cuando me preparé para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza choqué con un muro de ladrillos.**

**-¿Ella estaba pensando en un muro de ladrillos? ¿Qué es, albañil?**

**-¡No seas irónico!** –le pedí sintiendo deseos de arrancarle la cabeza por su falta de comprensión**- Intento decirte que no pude leer su mente. Nada. No "escuché" nada. Fue como si no estuviera frente a mí, como si no existiera.**

**-Es curioso **–sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco porque al fin estaba siendo sensato –. **Tengo dos teorías. O te has cruzado con la persona capaz de convertir el término "cabeza hueca" en su mayor expresión literal. O de verdad has dado con el ser humano capaz de neutralizar tu don.**

**-Creo que no me gusta ninguna de las dos **–le contesté entre dientes conteniendo mi furia. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un primo normal que sepa discernir el límite entre el humor y la compostura?

**-Sin embargo, esa revelación despierta mi interés. ¿Pudiste leer la mente de Candy?**

**-Sí. Estaba preocupada por terminar a la intemperie con un par de extraños, lo que me hizo ver que en verdad es una chica lista. Y eso me recuerda… ¿por qué no manipulaste sus pensamientos para que accediera a ir con nosotros, en vez de recurrir a la mentira, "Pinocho"?**

**-Lo siento, "Pepito grillo", pero ya que es la primera chica que realmente me interesa en años, quise que accediera a salir con nosotros por decisión propia. Así que tuve que restringirme de manipularla a ella, o a su amiga.**

**-Bien. Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me tranquiliza un poco. Por un momento pensé que habías manipulado a Bella para que intentara persuadirla.**

**-Pues ya ves, querido Edward, que hoy, el deshonesto fuiste tú. Yo no manipulé a nadie, pero tú si intentaste escabullirte en la mente de esa pobre inocente.**

**-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiéndome para hacerme sentir culpable?** –le pregunté deseando poder fulminarlo con la mirada en vez de solamente tener acceso a sus pensamientos.

**-Tal vez porque te gusta hacer las veces de mi "conciencia"** –obviamente recordarme que podía saber exactamente cuando mentía o cuando decía la verdad no ayudó a mejorar mi humor –**. Mira, si te tranquiliza, el lunes cuando vayamos al lago puedo intentar manipularla. Así sabremos si la señorita muro de ladrillos es realmente inmune a nosotros, o si sólo tiene una mínima porción de materia gris.**

**-De acuerdo, el lunes puedes probar tu don. Pero antes debes prometerme que no la obligarás a hacer nada descabellado **–si Terry quería probarla tenía que asegurarme de que sus intenciones eran las correctas.

**-Por supuesto que no intentaré nada extremo. ¿Acaso pensaste que la obligaría a saltar al lago?**

**-Conociéndote, más bien intentarás hacerme molestar a través de ella **–podía imaginar con facilidad que la obligaba a llamar mi atención, o incluso hasta convencerme de participar en alguno de sus "juegos".

**-Despreocúpate, Edward. Es crucial que sepamos si ella o Candy tienen alguna especie de defensa contra nosotros, así que procuraré ser discreto.**

**-Eso espero-**usé el mejor tono de advertencia que tenía.

A partir de ese momento entré en una de esas situaciones contradictorias. Por un lado, deseaba que no llegara el día lunes, para así no tener el infortunio de estar en la primera fila de espectadores mientras que Terry usaba su don con la primera chica que en verdad me interesaba, durante nuestra cita "normal". Y por otra parte, más específicamente, mi parte egoísta, deseaba que ese momento llegara, para descubrir si yo estaba perdiendo mi facultad de leer la mente, o si Bella realmente era capaz de neutralizar nuestros dones vampíricos.

Por supuesto, mientras me hallaba en esa disyuntiva, el tiempo siguió avanzando, e inevitablemente, el lunes llegó. El odioso reloj sobre la cómoda de mi cuarto me lo recordó esa mañana. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho él, Terry se apersonó a las 9 A.m. en el marco de mi puerta.

Al final, llegamos un poco antes de las 10 A.m. a la plaza central, pero Bella y Candy llegaron puntuales al lugar. Nada más verlas acercándose, mi recelo sobre la cita aumentó.

_Demonios. ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger el rojo? Ahora se ve como una manzana incitadora al pecado…una jugosa y apetitosa manzana._ Sonreí cuando "escuché" a mi primo lamentarse.

**-Al menos el rojo le sienta bien a ella** – le susurré mientras las veíamos acercarse a nosotros –. **En cambio el azul sólo resalta más la palidez llamativa del cuello de Bella.**

**-No sé por qué, pero esto me hace recordar una frase que le escuché decir al tío Carlisle alguna vez **–me respondió él, hablando con la velocidad propia de nuestra especie –**. Las venas son azules y las arterias rojas, y aunque difieren en otras cosas, las dos funcionan con sangre.**

**-Demasiado irónico para el momento, si me lo preguntas. ¿La ironía dos mil setecientos noventa y siete en la lista?**

**-Dos mil setecientos noventa y siete, y contando…**–me confirmó antes de fijar su mirada nuevamente en las que serían nuestras acompañantes esa mañana.

Aunque me alegraba el saber que ahora Terry también tenía dudas sobre nuestra cita, no pude evitar preocuparme. Digo, si él podía notar que Candy había escogido combinar su vestimenta con un tentativo color rojo, yo fácilmente podía notar que Bella, combinada de azul, sólo atraía más mi atención.

**-Buenos días a los dos** –Bella fue la primera en saludarnos cuando estuvimos frente a frente –**. Creo que son buenos con la puntualidad**.

**-Por lo que veo, también ustedes **–Terry le devolvió el halago –**. Es agradable verlas otra vez.**

**-Terry, Edward **–el saludo de Candy fue más breve, pero seguramente fue así porque, a diferencia de nuestro último encuentro, Terry enfocaba su atención sólo en ella.

**-Hola, Candy. Hola, Bella **–al igual que Terry, yo también centré mi atención sólo en la chica que en verdad me atraía.

Por supuesto, el destino se complace en estropear nuestras decisiones, o al menos la mía en particular, porque justo cuando decido ser honesto y dedicarle mi atención en exclusiva a Bella, ella decide ignorarme y concentrarse sólo en Terry. Desde luego, me miró con interés por un instante, ¡pero volvió a enfocarse en mi primo!

**-Creo que ésta es la parte en la que debemos ponernos en marcha al lago **–la pequeña broma de Terry hizo sonreír a Candy, pero contrario a los deseos de él, ella evitó su mirada en todo momento –**. Después de todo, el transporte público no espera a nadie.**

Bella asintió por todos e inmediatamente nos encaminamos hacia la ruta que nos llevaría al lago. Entre el silencio y las miradas expectativas que perduraron durante gran parte del trayecto, llegué a la conclusión de que aquella iba a ser la cita menos "normal" de la historia.

**CANDY POV**

Desde el primer momento en el que subimos al jeep que sería nuestro transporte, la incomodidad que sentía desde que desperté se multiplicó por tres. Por supuesto, no era culpa de Terry ser tan atractivo, tan encantador, tan irresistible…él sólo estaba siendo natural, incluso amable, al intentar mantener una conversación "civilizada" con nosotras.

Y sin embargo, por mucho que pudiera admitir las muchas cualidades que lo hacían el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, yo incluida, no podía evitar desviar la mirada cada vez que sentía posarse sobre mí esos hermosos verdi-azules ojos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Creo que ni yo misma lo sabía…

La última vez que nos vimos tenía una buena excusa para justificarme: él estaba interesado en mi amiga, no en mí. Pero hoy, aunque sonreía y se mostraba educado mientras hablaba con Bella sobre el clima, parecía querer llamar mi atención. Y por más que al duende egoísta que habitaba en mi cabeza, y que disfrutaba haciendo descender mi autoestima, quisiera persuadirme, supe que no estaba imaginando ese detalle.

**-¿Qué les parece? Ya hemos llegado**–esa voz atrayente me hizo dejar, al menos de momento, mis pensamientos–**. Tardamos menos de lo que había pensado.**

**-Llegamos en un buen momento** –le escuché decir a Bella mientras el jeep se detenía y el conductor nos indicaba que podíamos bajar.

Edward y Terry bajaron primero, sin ningún tipo de problema. _Seguro que yo tampoco lo tendría si tuviera unas piernas tan largas_. Uno de mis peores estigmas siempre han sido mis 1,55 centímetros de altura. Incluso Bella, medía unos centímetros más que yo. Era un detalle que me reprochaba en secreto.

**-Es increíble que aún existan paisajes tan bonitos y naturales**–Bella, siempre dispuesta a ser independiente se preparaba ya para dar un salto y llegar al suelo, pero para su sorpresa, y para la mía, Edward se ofreció a ayudarle a bajar y ella no lo rechazó.

Tal como conocía a Bella, aunque se mostró tranquila y hasta retraída, seguro que estaba hiperventilando mientras Edward la sujetaba de la cintura con ambas manos para luego dejarla en el suelo. Mientras ella murmuraba un "gracias" algo rápido, vi a Terry acercarse al jeep otra vez.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar, Candy?**–se mostró tan amable y tan sonriente que casi estuve dispuesta a aceptar. Pero la palabra "casi" se mantuvo como un eco en mi mente.

**-Puedo ser bajita, pero no soy torpe**–con rotunda negativa rechacé su mano abierta. Y por una vez, agradecí ser una de las mejores en la clase de gimnasia, porque gracias a eso pude dar un salto seguro que me llevó del jeep al suelo.

**-No pretendía decir que lo fueras. Sólo estaba intentando ser amable.**

Una gran ola de furia se apoderó de mi misma en ese momento, y a punto estuve de decirle lo que podía hacer con su "amabilidad", pero me contuve y compuse mi mejor semblante. Sólo Bella podría haber adivinado mi verdadero humor.

**-El lago es precioso, ¿verdad, Candy? Es como si el amanecer se reflejara en él**–_Y probablemente lo hizo, y por eso está intentando distraerme._

**-Sí. Es hermoso**–tuve que admitir que la tranquilidad del lago contrastaba con mi estado interno.

Frente a ese lindo paisaje me concedí un minuto para relajarme. Aunque aún no era mediodía, ya había otras personas visitando el lago, al igual que nosotros. Grupos de excursionismo, parejas, grupos de amigos, todos disfrutaban por igual.

**-Otro jeep vendrá al lago más tarde**–Terry, que se había vuelto hacia el conductor del jeep, antes de que partiera, ahora se acercaba a nosotros–**. Habrá dos viajes más el día de hoy, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por quedarnos varados aquí.**

**-En ese caso, tenemos bastante tiempo para recorrer la zona. ¿Cuál será la mejor dirección para empezar?**

**-Hay dos buenas opciones**–le respondió Edward a mi amiga–**. Está el bosque al pie de la montaña, hacia allá **–señaló en uno de los extremos que bordeaban el lago antes de señalar justo al extremo opuesto –**. Y el mirador, desde donde se puede ver todo lo que rodea al lago.**

**-Ambos se ven interesantes** –Bella miró a Edward un instante…antes de mirar en exclusiva a Terry–**. ¿Qué opinas, Terry?**

**-Creo que las dos tienen su encanto. Propongo que comencemos con las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-Estando en extremos opuestos, eso suena imposible**–señalé lo obvio por el simple placer que me producía el llevarle la contraria.

**-No si nos dividimos.**

**-Buena idea**–para mi malestar, Bella estuvo de acuerdo con él–**. ¿Cómo nos separamos?**

**-Sería sencillo si Terry y yo vamos a un lado y ustedes al otro, pero reconozco que tal vez sea lo mejor dividirnos de otra manera**–no me pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Edward habló, así como en la insinuación que tenían sus palabras, pero mi amiga ignoró esas señales y se hizo la total desentendida–**. Candy, ¿te importaría acompañarme al mirador? O podemos ir al bosque, si quieres…**

**-El mirador suena bien **–le sonreí a Edward sintiendo un poco de pena por él porque, aunque lo disimulara muy bien, no era tan difícil notar que esperaba otra reacción de mi mejor amiga.

**-En ese caso, nosotros podemos ir a ver el bosque**–Bella se volvió hacia Terry con optimismo…un optimismo que sólo le había visto exhibir cuando quería encubrir una decepción. Pero, ¿por qué Bella se sentiría decepcionada?

**-Sí, de acuerdo**–no estaba segura, pero me pareció que Terry dudaba de darle una respuesta afirmativa…al menos hasta que intercambió una rápida mirada con su primo–**. Nos vemos aquí en, ¿una hora?**

**-Seguro. ¿Candy?** –Edward extendió su brazo hacia el camino, invitándome a seguirlo en un auténtico gesto de humor.

Reí por lo bajito antes de comenzar a seguirle. Pero no estábamos aún a tanta distancia para evitar que diera una última mirada en dirección a mi mejor amiga, y me percatara de que Terry le decía algo que la hacía sonreír antes de que ambos se encaminaran en dirección al bosque.

Fue entonces que lo comprendí. La razón por la cual me sentía molesta con ese ser perfecto: ¡estaba celosa! ¡Porque el que antes pensé que era un ángel encantador estaba resultando ser un demonio seductor! ¡Porque su seducción no era sólo para mí, sino para todo el género femenino, y lo peor de todo, mi mejor amiga incluida!

_¡Alto!_ Mis deducciones se detuvieron en seco. ¿Estaba entonces molesta con Bella porque tenía la atención de Terry? _No, eso es imposible_. Estaba molesta sí, pero no con mi amiga, sino con el chico de mis sueños, por haber resultado ser demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

**-¿Estás bien, Candy? No tenemos que ir si no quieres…**

De pronto caí en cuentas de que Terry y Bella ya no estaban a la vista, de que yo había dejado de caminar y de que Edward me hablaba desde hacía unos momentos y yo seguía sin darle una respuesta.

**-Lo siento**–conseguí disimular mi decepción bajo una falsa sonrisa–**. No suelo ser una buena compañía. Creo que sólo Bella me soporta.**

**-Normalmente tengo el mismo problema con Terry. Sólo yo lo soporto**–su comentario, lejos de ofenderme, me hizo reír–**. Y créeme, si alguien difícil de soportar, ése es él.**

**-No imagino por qué**–no recordaba haber dicho una mentira con tanto descaro. Obviamente, era ya consciente de que Edward tenía una muy buena razón para considerar insoportable a su primo.

**-Sin embargo, creo que lo soporto porque, pese a todo, es mi primo y sé que, aunque tiene defectos, es una buena persona.**

**-Ya lo creo**–asentí lamentando coincidir con él. Aunque Terry tuviera el defecto de coquetear con todas, seguro que cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de estar con él, porque sus otras virtudes eclipsaban ese defecto.

**-Por eso, no se me hace difícil comprender a Bella**–tuve que enfocarme de nuevo en la conversación porque no lograba darle coherencia a sus palabras–**. Aunque no siempre seas la mejor compañía, seguro que en el fondo, hay muchas cosas a tu favor que hacen que quiera pasar su tiempo contigo.**

**-Gracias **–le sonreí con sinceridad por ese gesto de solidaridad –**. Intentaré ser una mejor compañía** –quise mostrarme un poco bromista para dejar atrás la auto-compasión –**. Háblame de ti, Edward. ¿De dónde eres?**

**-¿De dónde soy?**

**-Sí, ¿de qué parte del mundo eres? ¿América? ¿Europa? ¿Asia?**

**-Europa. Terry y yo vivimos en Italia. ¿Y ustedes?**

**-De Norteamérica. Vivimos en Forks **–le respondí sintiendo más curiosidad ante la posibilidad de saber más de él. _De su primo, en realidad_ –**. Así que, son italianos.**

**-Se puede decir que sí **–y antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar, él llevó la conversación a otra dirección –**. Nos hemos mudado un par de veces, pero Italia se ha convertido en nuestro hogar.**

**-Y antes se mudaron porque… **–dejé la frase inconclusa, dándole la oportunidad de contestarme…si es que quería hacerlo, porque su semblante me decía que no.

**-A veces las cosas no resultan como quieres…Creo que habemos personas a las que se nos dificulta encajar más que al resto de la población.**

**-En eso tienes razón **–reafirmé recordando mi caso en particular, lo difícil que había sido "adaptarme" a mi nueva vida –**. Entonces, viven en Italia pero decidieron conocer Rumania.**

**-Supongo que vinimos por la misma razón que ustedes.**

_Por la misma razón que nosotras_. Me los imaginé emocionados por conocer Transilvania, ansiosos por saber más de la "ciudad de os vampiros" y hasta deseando encontrarse con uno. ¡Imposible! La simple y absurda idea me hizo reír.

**-Es que…**–intenté explicarme mientras me observaba confundido, pero sólo hasta que dejé de reír pude articular palabra–** La verdad, no me los imagino a ti o a Terry emocionados por conocer la ciudad de los vampiros.**

**-¿La ciudad de los vampiros, dices?**

**-Sonara tonto, pero a Bella y a mí nos interesaba conocer Transilvania porque siempre la relacionan con los vampiros. Es…nuestro tema de ocultismo favorito.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que a ti y a Bella les gustan los vampiros?**

**-Sé que es absurdo, porque la mayoría de las personas dice que son sólo un mito, pero…**

**-No es que se diga que son un mito, es que lo **_**son.**_

**-Como sea, el punto es que a Bella y a mí nos interesan porque siempre se les refleja como seres misteriosos y…bueno, a quién no le gusta el misterio, ¿verdad?**

Esa vez, fue su turno de reír, cosa que para nada le reproché. _¿Qué esperabas, Candy? ¿Que te dijera, ese también es mi tema favorito? Sólo dos desadaptadas como Bella y tú se interesan por estas cosas._

**-Supongo que, entre gustos y colores, hay muchos autores **–dije intentando justificarme. _Eso me gano por hablar de más_.

**-Por supuesto, cada cabeza es un mundo, y cada persona piensa diferente de la otra. Pero es difícil conocer a alguien que tenga esa opinión, y de ese tema en particular **–dijo Edward ya serio, como si antes no se hubiera reído.

**-Tal vez por eso Bella y yo nos llevemos tan bien**–lo dije sólo para reafirmar lo que ya sabía–**. Los que son diferentes, tienden a agruparse.**

**-Sí, eso dicen**–me confirmó antes de callarse, dejándome en claro que no le animaba continuar hablando de ese tema.

Para mi buena suerte, llegamos al mirador en ese momento. Había otras personas usando los gigantes telescopios, pero de alguna forma logré apoderarme de uno.

**-Las damas primero**–me invitó a ver cuando entendió mi muda pregunta sobre si quería usarlo antes.

**-Puedo ver pero… ¿cómo haces para enfocar?** –pregunté mientras intentaba alargar más la vista.

**-Me parece que debes girar esto**–yo no pude ver lo que hacía, pero seguro que Edward consiguió dar con el botón para enfocar el telescopio porque de un momento a otro tuve una imagen más clara–**. ¿Mejor?**

**-Así está perfecto**–cuando conseguí el enfoque, comencé a girar el telescopio lentamente, primero para visualizar el lago, la montaña y luego…–**. El bosque se ve muy bien desde aquí.**

**-Seguro que Terry y Bella ya están terminando el recorrido. Tengo entendido que no es un camino muy largo el que usan los turistas.**

**-¿Estarán ya regresando? ¿No es un poco pronto?**

**-Creo que cuarenta y cinco minutos es tiempo suficiente para que hayan disfrutado la mejor parte del bosque.**

**-Vaya, el tiempo sí que pasa volando**–di una última mirada a través del telescopio antes de preguntarle lo que desde hace rato me rondaba en la mente–**. ¿Crees que deberíamos regresar ya?**

**-Creo que si regresamos ahora llegaremos al mismo tiempo que ellos. Pero podemos quedarnos unos minutos más si quieres…**

**-No, está bien. A Bella no le gusta que la dejen esperando**–aclaré antes de soltar el aparato y ofrecérselo a él–**. ¿No vas a mirar antes de irnos?**

**-Claro**–accedió después de dudar un momento.

Apenas y transcurrió un minuto antes de que terminara de usar el telescopio, lo que me dio a entender que no le interesaba demasiado la vista. _Genial. Ya somos dos_.

Mientras regresábamos, no pude evitar pensar en que, seguramente, Bella habría estado divirtiéndose más que yo, y no precisamente porque hubiera elegido ver el bosque, sino por la compañía de cierto muchacho de ojos verdi-azules.

Tardamos un poco mientras caminábamos de regreso, pero aún así llegamos antes que Bella y Terry. Bueno, a decir verdad, segundos antes, porque un instante después pudimos verlos caminando hacia nuestro encuentro. Y algo en particular, llamó mi atención: ¡Bella reía!

Inmediatamente, verifiqué sus posturas, qué tanta era la distancia que los separaba mientras caminaban, si sus manos estaban unidas, todas esas señales que se supone indican si las personas sienten atracción entre sí. Para mi tranquilidad, no noté ningún detalle que me hiciera pensar en la palabra "atracción", aunque el buen humor reflejado en sus rostros era evidente. _Definitivamente, amiga, te has divertido más que yo._

**TERRY POV**

Si en algún momento, en este mas de un siglo que llevaba compartiendo con mi primo, había pensado que él estaba mal de la cabeza, ahora no me quedaba la menor duda. Es decir, entendía sus inseguridades, el siempre había sido el más inseguro de los dos, a la vez que el que estaba más renuente a este tipo de _vida_ que nos toco vivir, pero de ahí a que fuera un imbécil, eso si no era para nada propio de Edward.

Antes de encontrarnos con las chicas para nuestra cita habíamos tenido la misma conversación de los últimos días, es decir, le había repetido hasta el cansancio que yo no estaba interesado en su adorada _chica ladrillo _ sino en su amiga, y según recuerdo, y miren que los vampiros tenemos una excelente memoria, también habíamos acordado que en esta cita cada quien se empeñaría en conquistar a la chica que le interesaba.

Y bueno parecía que todo había quedado claro, incluso mi primo había ayudado a Bella de una forma muy caballerosa a bajar del Jeep, cosa que me hubiera encantado que Candy me hubiera permitido hacer a mi también, pero en cuanto había sugerido el separarnos por parejas para recorrer el lugar, y al primer signo de desinterés de parte de Bella, ¿Qué había hecho mi primo? Pues nada más y nada menos que enfocar su interés en Candy y pedirle que ella fuera quien lo acompañara.

Así que una de dos, o a Edward le gustaba Candy, cosa que estaba seguro que no era cierta dada la fascinación con la que hablaba de bella, o, lo que era mas seguro, el orgullo de los Cullen había salido a relucir al verse rechazado por el objeto de su afecto.

Aunque claro que si mi primo hubiera estado más al pendiente de leer las expresiones de la chica, en vez de frustrarse por no poder leer su mente, se habría dado cuenta que la evasiva de ella no había sido otra cosa más que un escudo para no dejar en evidencia el interés que sentía por él.

Si, definitivamente este par de tontos eran tal para cual.

Bueno, al menos Bella no parecía ser una persona desagradable, incluso estaba seguro de que podría divertirme mucho con su compañía, después de todo, podría ponerla a prueba y ver si era inmune a mi don como lo era con el de Edward, y en el transcurso, podría sacarle información sobre su amiga, que me fuera útil más adelante. Si, pensándolo bien, probablemente el cruce de parejas, en esta ocasión, podría ser muy provechoso.

Me giré hacia mi acompañante para encaminarnos hacia el bosque, pero vi que ella estaba observando fijamente como Edward se alejaba con Candy hacia la zona de miradores.

**-Tú le gustas, ¿sabes?** – le dije causando que se sobresaltara.

**-No sé a qué te refieres** – me respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

**-A mi primo** – dije encogiéndome de hombros –. **Se nota a leguas que te gusta, y permíteme informarte que el sentimiento es mutuo.**

**-Si claro, por eso es que le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara al mirador.**

**-Ah, eso fue para ponerte celosa, y por lo visto lo consiguió.**

**-No estoy celosa **– replicó mostrándose falsamente indignada.

**-Seguro, por eso pusiste esa cara cuando Edward le pidió a tu amiga que lo acompañara.**

**-No puse ninguna cara** – se defendió.

**-De acuerdo, Bella, como tú digas** – le dije en tono condescendiente y luego para dar por concluido el tema pregunté –. **Entonces ¿vamos a dar ese paseo por el bosque? **

**-Claro** – respondió animada y empezamos con la caminata.

Anduvimos un buen rato caminando, internándonos cada vez más en el bosque, Bella mostraba un enorme interés hacia cada detalle de su alrededor, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada imagen que aparecía ante nosotros.

**-Platícame un poco sobre ustedes Bella** – le pedí para romper el silencio.

**-¿Qué te gustaría saber?**

**-No se, cualquier cosa, ¿Qué estudian? ¿Qué les gusta hacer? ¿Los chicos que vimos ese día con ustedes en la iglesia son sus novios? Lo que quieras contarme.**

**-¿Es una entrevista de trabajo o algo parecido?** – preguntó divertida. Vaya, esta chica tenía una mente ágil, definitivamente iba a ser todo un reto para mi primo lidiar con ella.

**-Si, la verdad es que mi primo y yo estamos buscando damas de compañía y queremos saber si cumplen los requisitos** – le seguí el juego.

**-Oh, siendo así, trataré de contestar lo mejor posible, la verdad es que me encantaría quedarme con el trabajo, y estoy segura de que a Candy también** – rió.

**-Te escucho.**

**-Bueno, nosotras somos de América, de Forks, Washington para ser exactos, aunque Candy es originaria de Chicago, ambas acabamos de graduarnos del instituto y nuestras familias nos dieron este viaje como regalo de graduación. Tenemos planeado asistir a la universidad de Seattle en otoño, y no, Albert y Jacob no son nuestros novios, solo compañeros de Tour ¿pasamos la prueba?**

**-No lo sé, déjame consultarlo con Edward y nosotros te llamamos.**

**-¡Oh por favor! Di que tenemos aunque sea una oportunidad o no podremos dormir lo que resta del viaje** – pidió con la mas falsa preocupación que había visto en mi existencia.

**-Bueno, puedo mover mis influencias para contratarlas, siempre y cuando Candy acepte ser quien me acompañe a mí.**

**-¿Te gusta Candy? **– preguntó asombrada.

**-La verdad es que si **– admití, para ser honesto no tenia caso mentirle y sería muy conveniente tenerla como mi aliada**.**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué no le pediste a ella que te acompañara en el paseo? Digo, estoy segura de que disfrutarías más de su compañía que de la mía – **_"y yo estoy seguro de que tu también estarías disfrutando más de la compañía de mi primo"_pensé.

**-Porque Edward se me adelanto ¿recuerdas? **

**-Ósea, que soy tu plato de segunda mesa **– me respondió ligeramente indignada.

**-Claro que no, de hecho dudo mucho que, aunque Edward no se lo hubiera pedido, Candy hubiera aceptado venir conmigo, es decir, tu amiga parece odiarme **– ella soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras**.**

**-De hecho, no podías estar más equivocado, Candy sólo esta **_**protegiéndose**_**, a ella le gustas y mucho.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio? **– pregunté incrédulo y sin entender porque me sentí algo emocionado.

**-Claro, ella solo está algo molesta porque piensa que yo te intereso ¡por Dios, como si alguien podría interesarse en mi sobre ella!**

**-Edward lo hace **– le aclaré.

**-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? **

**-Es la verdad, no ganaría nada con mentirte.**

**-Seguro, como si alguien como él pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo.**

**-Pues le gustas mucho, y por tu reacción puedo entender que el también te gusta a ti ¿o me equivoco?**

**-Pues… – **se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**-Anda, yo te conté que me gusta tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí.**

**-De acuerdo, si me gusta **– admitió ruborizándose –** ¿contento?**

**-Mucho, aunque Edward lo estará más cuando se entere.**

**-Oh no, por favor no le digas, me moriría de vergüenza cuando este cerca de él – **suplico enrojeciendo aun más.

**-No creo que sea para tanto **– dije encogiéndome de hombros** –. Pero de acuerdo, no le diré nada.**

**-Muchas gracias – **me dijo completamente aliviada**.**

**-Aunque veras, mi primo es algo conservador, y por consecuencia tímido con las mujeres, por lo que pienso que sería bueno que tomaras algo de iniciativa.**

**-Yo… no creo que podría **– mencionó en un susurro, bajando la vista y sonrojándose violentamente.

**-No te voy a obligar, pero piénsalo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo y puede resultar algo bueno de todo esto, además Edward no te va a morder** – _al menos por ahora,_ agregué para mí.

**-Cierto ¿verdad?** – sonrió.

Seguimos caminando un poco mas mientras conversábamos. Yo me dedique a sacarle sutilmente información sobre Candy, a la vez que le respondía preguntas que ella me hacia sobre Edward, era algo así como un acuerdo no expresado que habíamos hecho al confesarnos el objeto de nuestro afecto.

Tan metido estaba en nuestra conversación que había olvidado que aun no probaba si mi don con Bella para saber si era inmune a nosotros, o el problema de Edward solo se debía a que estaba embelesado con ella. Después de todo, durante el tiempo que habíamos pasado conversando, había comprobado que no tenía la cabeza hueca.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de ponerla a prueba, pero ¿Cuál sería la más apropiada? Definitivamente hacerla subir a un árbol estaba descartado, con lo torpe que había notado que era, lo más probable es que se cayera y se rompiera una pierna, y entonces si Edward haría rodar mi cabeza, literalmente.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír ante ella. Probablemente mi primo iba a querer matarme de todos modos, pero estoy seguro de que después me lo agradecería; solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerle _la propuesta_ a Bella y que si no funcionaba pareciera algo casual.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que seguimos hablando animadamente y yo había aprovechado a lanzar el anzuelo para probar la efectividad de mi don con ella, nos dimos cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar a nuestro punto de reunión, por lo que le indiqué a mi acompañante que regresáramos por el camino que habíamos andado para no perdernos.

No es que yo fuera a perderme en el bosque, mi condición me concedía un sentido de la orientación perfecto, pero cualquier humano normal podría pasar horas dando vueltas tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta, si tomaba un camino diferente.

**-Y cuéntame ¿Por qué Transilvania?** – le pregunté mientras emprendíamos nuestro camino de regreso.

**-Y ¿Por qué no?**

**-No me malinterpretes, no tiene nada de malo, es solo que es bastante extraño que dos chicas tan lindas, en especial siendo adolescentes, se interesen por visitar lugares como este.**

**-Uy mira quien lo dice ¿Cuánto puedes ser mayor que nosotras? ¿Un año? ¿dos?** – dijo riendo.

**-Buen punto** – rectifiqué reprendiéndome a mí mismo por no tener cuidado con mis palabras –. **A lo que me refiero es que, por lo general, cualquier chica preferiría un viaje de compras a París, o tal vez un crucero por el Caribe, en vez de visitar una ciudad tan antigua como esta.**

**-Bueno ahí está el punto, Candy y yo no somos unas chicas normales** – sonrió orgullosa de sus palabras –. **De hecho somos bastante anormales para el gusto de nuestras familias.**

**-Me parece difícil de creer ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Digamos que en el instituto siempre fuimos las inadaptadas, no así al estilo de que no hablábamos con nadie o las clásicas nerds** – se apresuró a aclarar –. **Pero mientras nuestras demás compañeras se la pasaban preocupándose por cosas como citas o bailes, nosotras preferíamos reunirnos a leer un buen libro o a ver alguna película.**

**-Bueno, eso no las hace anormales, solo centradas** – la conforté – **pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.**

**-Temo que te rías** – confesó sonrojándose.

**-Prometo no hacerlo, anda Bella cuéntame, pensé que nos estábamos haciendo amigos.**

**-De acuerdo** – suspiró antes de continuar – **lo que ocurre es que Candy y yo tenemos una especie de fascinación por el mundo de los vampiros.**

En cuanto escuche sus palabras no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, no era que me riera de ellas, era que la situación me parecía de lo más irónica, dos chicas hermosas fascinadas por los vampiros y vienen a toparse precisamente con un par de ellos. _Vaya, y quién dice que el destino no existe._

**-Prometiste que no te reirías **– me recriminó al ver que no podía parar de reír.

**-Oh, lo siento mucho Bella, pero te lo juro que no me río de ustedes, más bien de la situación.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Bueno, es que digamos que mi primo y yo nos **_**inclinamos**_** mucho por todo ese asunto de los seres de la noche, de hecho algo de eso fue lo que nos trajo en este momento a Transilvania, además de atender unos asuntos familiares.**

**-¿En verdad? ¿No me lo estás diciendo solo por seguirme la corriente?**

**-Claro que no Bella. Es más, nos hemos inmiscuido tanto en el tema de los Vampiros, que a veces nos sentimos como si fuéramos uno de ellos.**

**-Te entiendo, a mí también a veces me gusta fantasear con que soy uno de ellos, bueno al menos el color pálido ya lo tengo **– rió.

**-Y también la belleza.**

**-Sí, claro **– bufó –.** Pero ya en serio, Terry, ¿te imaginas lo que sería toparse con uno de ellos?**

Reí internamente ante su entusiasmo, me pregunté ¿qué pensaría realmente esta niña si tan solo supiera que tanto ella como su amiga estaban siendo pretendidas por un par de ellos?

**-Pues según he escuchado, ellos son capaces de mezclarse entre los humanos, es más, nunca se sabe, pero incluso podrías estar hablando con uno y ni siquiera darte cuenta – **_de hecho eso es lo que estás haciendo en este momento_, pensé**.**

**-Eso sería magnífico **– expresó de manera soñadora.

**-Y dime Bella ¿qué crees que harías si tuvieras a un vampiro en frente?**

**-No lo sé **– meditó por un segundo y luego continuó –.** Creo que después de salir de mi estado de ensoñación, lo acribillaría con preguntas acerca de cómo es su existencia en realidad, qué se siente vivir eternamente y cuál de todas las teorías que manejan los diferentes autores son ciertas. **

**-¿Y eso sería antes o después de que el te saltara a la yugular y bebiera hasta la última gota de tu sangre? – **pregunté burlonamente, de primera mano sabía que no muchas veces los encuentros con los de mi especie son tan afortunados como éste.

**-Oh vamos, trato de ser optimista y pensar que tendré la oportunidad de mantener por lo menos una charla con el, aunque para ser honesta, no me importaría ser mordida por uno de ellos.**

**-Y mucho menos si se pareciera a mi primo ¿verdad? – **la piqué sabiendo que si algún vampiro en todo el universo sentía unas ansias locas de morderla, ese era Edward.

**-Especialmente si se tratara de tu primo –** me respondió de manera impulsiva y llevo rápidamente una mano a su boca cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Se sonrojó furiosamente y un instante después ambos comenzamos a reír.

Segundos después, estábamos llegando al punto de reunión y vimos a Candy y a Edward que nos esperaban impacientes, ella miraba de manera inquisitiva a su amiga y a mí, mientras que mi primo me veía con una advertencia plasmada en su rostro

_Tranquilo primito, aquí te la traigo sana y salva, sin un solo rasguño y con su virtud intacta _ me burlé internamente a lo que me gané un gruñido de él lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

Y luego el momento que venía esperando desde hace un rato llegó, tuve que concentrarme mucho para no pensar en él desde que supe q estábamos a una distancia tan corta de mi primo que podía escuchar con facilidad mis pensamientos.

Bella miro fijamente a Edward y se mordió el labio inferior antes de caminar de manera decidida hacia él.

**-Edward –** le dijo cuando estaba a solo un paso de distancia.

**-Sí Be…** – comenzó a hablar el, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de mencionar su nombre, Bella lo jaló de la camisa y unió sus labios en un beso por demás apasionado.

Inicialmente Edward se quedó de piedra por la impresión, pero un segundo después la tomó firmemente de la cintura y comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad.

Giré mi mirada hacia una sorprendida Candy, que veía la escena con incredulidad, como si se preguntara ¿Qué demonio se había poseído del cuerpo de su amiga?

&& - Flashback - &&

Nos habíamos sentado en un tronco caído para que Bella descansara un rato, antes de emprender el camino de regreso. Ella estaba contándome acerca de cómo había conocido a Candy en su primer día de instituto e inmediatamente se habían hecho amigas ya que tenían muchas cosas en común, en especial la timidez.

Fue entonces que encontré el momento adecuado para lanzar el anzuelo.

**-Pues insisto en que debes empezar a vencer esa timidez Bella. Imagínate, mi primo es un reprimido y tú que no te animas a dar el primer paso… con esa combinación dudo mucho que el tiempo que vas a estar en Transilvania les sea suficiente para pasar siquiera del saludo.**

**-¿Y qué propones que haga?, Que llegue y le diga "Edward me gustas ¿Por qué no intentamos tener un romance de verano el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí?"** – dijo sarcásticamente.

**-No, eso suena muy cursi, definitivamente no funcionaría** – respondí como si no hubiera notado su sarcasmo y entonces proseguí –. **Lo mejor sería que en el momento que nos reencontremos con ellos, vayas directo hasta mi primo y le des un beso salvajemente apasionado.**

Ella rápidamente se giro a verme, completamente anonadada ante mi propuesta y yo aproveché que su mira se había encontrado con la mía para hacer uso de mi don.

**-¿Lo harás verdad?** – pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**-C…claro **– respondió algo aturdida al inicio y luego sonriendo agregó –. **Suena como una excelente idea**.

&& - Fin del flashback - &&

Bueno, al parecer estaba comprobado: _la chica ladrillo no era inmune a mi don._


End file.
